Just Another Girl
by Tangerine53
Summary: Johnny Storm has always played the field with women, but when Becca, Reed's younger sister, temporarily moves into the Baxter Building, he becomes confused. There's just something about her that he can't figure out. Could he really be falling in love?
1. Becca

Hey everyone! I'm Red Rae Rae and this is my first fanfic for Fantastic 4, but not my first fanfic. I have 2 stories up in Fruits Basket (anime), 1 in Newsies (musical), and another one in High School Musical (musical, duh). I'm especially excited about this story, though, and I hope you'll all enjoy my style and leave me comments on each chappie. I love getting reviews and hearing what everyone has to say. I've tried to keep all of the characters in character and I hope I can pull it off. This story starts after the second movie, obviously, but enough of this prelude. Let's get on with the story! Enjoy, and R&R!

* * *

**Just Another Girl**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, sis, how was the flight?" Reed said as he and Susan made their way up to a beautiful red-head who was rushing excitedly toward them from the baggage claim.

"Oh, hey!" she cried as Reed embraced her happily. "Not bad, but you didn't have to meet me; I told you I could get there." She pulled away and looked at her older brother accusingly. He simply smirked. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience; you get married and just as soon as you get settled the annoying little sister stops by for an extended visit."

"Oh, Becca, it's no trouble at all," Susan said, taking the girl in her arms. "You're not the only Richards to have financial difficulties." She eyed Reed through her peripheral vision with a teasing smile as he smirked back, turning slightly red. "Besides, we're family now, and family helps family in times of need. I'm sure you'll be back on your feet again in no time writing fabulous, best-selling novels." She smiled encouragingly at Rebecca Richards as the girl returned her smile with one of her own.

"Thank you so much," she said.

"So, can I take your luggage?" Reed asked, looking down at his sister.

"Reed," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I may not have super powers but I can at least lift my own suitcase." Susan turned to Reed with a grin and he shrugged as Becca rushed off to get her luggage.

"She's got a mind of her own, doesn't she?" she said.

"She always has; that's why she writes books," he said.

Rebecca Richards, who went by "Becca," was a beautiful, bright, young girl with sparkling green eyes and red hair always clipped back away from her face since she was usually hunched over a desk or stove most of the time and had grown tired of constantly brushing it away from her vision. She was the polar opposite of her older brother Reed as far as careers. He was a scientist; she was a novelist. As far as personalities, the two were fairly similar though, and very close. Reed had always looked after his younger sister and protected her, and she had always appreciated it, though at times she felt as if she wanted the chance to do things on her own; she wasn't a child anymore, and neither was he. He was married, and this reality was quickly sinking in for Becca. She loved her brother so much and always wanted to be there for him, and right now that meant showing him that she truly supported his marriage to Susan Storm, since he seemed doubtful of her approval.

During Reed and Susan's rocky relationship, or lack thereof, she had had hostile feelings toward the woman, so he had every reason to believe his sister still disliked her. But all that Becca had honestly wanted was for Reed to be happy, and now that he was she had nothing to worry about. She had made assumptions and was willing to admit it, apologize, and move on. There had been misunderstandings and mistakes on both sides, but now all that was over and everything had turned out splendidly. Susan was a wonderful woman and loved Reed just as much as she did; she could tell. He was in good hands; there was no need to worry, and she wasn't going to. What she needed to do now was build a relationship with Susan, become just as close with her new sister-in-law as she was with her brother, because for Rebecca Richards relationships were everything.

* * *

"Ben!" Becca shouted, dropping her luggage there in the doorway of the Baxter Building as Ben Grimm walked out to greet the three. 

"Hey, Bec, good to see you," he said as she flew into his arms and he caressed her lovingly.

"Your hugs are much stronger than they were before," she said as they pulled away, hoping that he really would take it as a compliment; she knew how self-conscious he was ever since the accident in space.

"Thanks," he said with a sarcastic inflection.

"Oh, Ben," she sighed dejectedly, leaning her head against his gigantic chest, not even attempting to wrap her arms around him.

"It's okay, Bec," he said, shortening her already shortened name, as she pulled away once more and smiled at him as if to say, "You've always looked great to me, and this could never change anything."

"Bec" had always been Ben's special nickname for Becca, and it only added to the already obvious bond they shared. Ben had been Reed's best friend since high school, so obviously Becca had been there too, and whereas the rest of Reed's friends had blown her off, Ben had always taken a special liking to her. Whenever he needed to get away from Reed's arithmetic for a minute, Becca was always there with her guitar to play him her newest song or throw her latest poem in his face for constructive criticism, and as a result he had become not only a brother to Reed but to Becca as well.

"So, don't tell me you live here too," she laughed, turning to look at Reed and Susan behind her.

"Sure, I do," Ben chuckled. "The Baxter Building is huge; Alicia and I live in our own separate apartment. I mean, come on, they're married now."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Becca added, rolling her eyes, choosing to question Ben later on this "Alicia."

"Hey!" Reed and Susan cried together teasingly.

"My big brother – married! I'm sorry, Reed, but it's gonna take a while to sink in; I, I just can't believe it," she said. "Plus, it does double my guilt on staying here, I mean-"

"Becca, we already told you not to worry about that; we're happy to help," Reed said, staring at her with assurance.

"Please, Becca, it's no trouble at all; in fact, I'm so glad you turned to us; I'd feel horrible if you hadn't asked," Susan insisted.

"Well, all right," Becca sighed.

"Then we won't hear anything more about it?" Reed questioned.

"I suppose not," she consented as he and Susan exchanged smiles.

"Yeah, they're used to company," Ben said with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Becca turned back to him and looked up at his face.

"Yeah, Ben and Alicia are over at our apartment all the time," Reed said.

"And Johnny drops by from time to time too," Susan added.

"Johnny?" Becca asked, looking at the three, wide-eyed and suddenly more interested than she had been about anything thus far.

"Yeah, Johnny," Ben sighed in frustration. "I swear, Susie, I'm gonna kill that kid some day." Susan just smiled.

"Well, wh-where is he right now?" Becca asked. "I mean, am I gonna see him too sometime?"

"Oh, you'll see him all right; I just couldn't tell ya when," Reed said with an exasperated tone.

"So, Bec, are you gonna bake us one of your famous apple pies sometime?" Ben asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, that reminds me, thanks, Ben," she said, turning to Reed. "I'm making all of your meals for you while I'm here."

"What?" Reed asked.

"Since you refused to let me pay you for my room and board then I had to think of something else to express my gratitude, and this is the best I could come up with. What, I'm not that bad of a cook, am I?"

"No, of course not, Becca, you're a fabulous cook, but, well-"

"Then it's settled," she nodded as Susan glanced from the red-head to her husband in astonishment.

"Reed, you can't let her-"

"Oh yes, he can," Becca said determinedly, cutting her off.

"Oh yes, he can," Ben added suddenly as Susan turned to look at him. "Sue, Bec's cooking is to die for; you'll see what I mean, and so will I. I hope you don't mind me dropping by for dinner every night from now on, oh, and dessert." Becca smiled softly.

"Oh, and anything else you can think of for me to help you out with, don't hesitate to let me know; I want my presence here to be a luxury, not a nuisance."

"Well, uh, if you insist," Susan stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

"I do," Becca smiled.

"Well, if you're gonna be cooking, can we have your famous chili to start off with tonight?" Ben asked as Reed nodded.

"Sure."

"Come on, let me show you where you'll be staying," he said, grabbing her bags and leading her to the stairs.

"Hey, I can get 'em," you could hear her saying, grabbing at the bags as Ben pulled them away playfully. "Hey, no fair, you're even taller now!"

"That's right, shortie," he taunted, laughing.

"Hey, why can't we take the elevator?" Becca asked as Ben just stared at her.

"You can if you want," he said.

"Oh, no, I'll take the stairs with you; I need the exercise anyway; all I do is sit at my desk all day," she assured him as he smiled softly at her.

"So, uh, that's Becca," Reed said to Susan as the couple stood there, watching the two disappear behind the staircase door.

"She's a character," Susan said with a smirk. "She sweet; I think I'm gonna like her."

"Or at least you'll like her cooking," Reed laughed as Susan nudged him in the side with her elbow.


	2. Chili

All right, everyone. Here's the next chappie! I hope all of you are enjoying it so far, even though it's just barely started. Anyway, don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You stay beautiful, sweetheart." Johnny winked at the fair, blonde waitress, pecked her on the cheek, and slipped a ten dollar bill into her hand as he sauntered out of the restaurant.

"Bye, Johnny!" she squeaked as she waved after him.

"Well, what am I gonna do now?" He checked his watch. "Only eight, man the night hasn't even started yet. I guess I could hit a club, but what am I gonna do until ten?" He glanced up at the Baxter Building and smirked. "Perfect." He couldn't resist annoying his older sister and her new, nerdy husband, and he did have the time.

* * *

"So, what are you all up to nowadays?" Becca asked, setting a bowl of chili in front of Ben and then sitting down opposite him with her own. 

"Oh, you know, Reed's engrossed in his science and Sue's right there to help him; I couldn't tell you half of it; I've been sort of put in the corner of the picture since they got married, but don't get me wrong, I don't mind; it's not a problem, I mean, it's to be expected, and if it wasn't this way I'd be a little worried about their marriage, but as it is I have no doubts. It does give me time for myself without becoming totally disconnected, though, because I know sooner or later he'll need me; he always has," he explained as he crunched a whole humongous fistful of saltines into his chili and tasted it. "Ah, this is excellent, Bec." He sighed with pleasure. "Just like five years ago."

"I can't believe it's been that long since I've seen you or Reed, for that matter," she admitted sadly. "I really can't believe I missed his own wedding."

"Hey, now, don't beat yourself up about that; you couldn't help it that you were out of the country," he said.

"Yeah, I was out of the country, and Mom and Dad expected me to be able to come back just like that; they didn't even call me until two days beforehand anyway," she said, anger rising in her voice.

"Reed doesn't hold a thing against you, he never has, and you know that," Ben assured her.

"I know; he's so wonderful; I really am glad we get along so well," she said. "So, uh, who is this 'Alicia'?" She smirked slyly.

"Well, that would be my wife," he said.

"I missed two weddings?" she cried, raising her voice. "I can't believe this!"

"It's all right, Bec," he said soothingly.

"This is what I get for going out of the country for inspiration," she sighed in frustration.

"It's all right, Bec," he repeated, placing his hand on top of hers as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled tenderly and she smiled back.

"Okay," she sighed again. "So, where is she? Why I haven't I met her yet? What's she like?"

"Hold on, Bec," he laughed. "She's actually out with her girlfriends tonight and when I told her Reed's little sister, pretty much my little sister, was coming into town she was really disappointed she was going to miss this first meeting, but don't worry, you two meeting is on my to-do list." He chuckled.

"So, what's she like?" Becca repeated curiously.

"Well, you'll see when you meet her," he said mysteriously.

"Thanks," she sighed with exasperation.

"So, how do you like Sue?" Ben asked with a grin.

"What is that supposed to mean? You act as if this was the first time I'd met her or something. You're trying to trick me into saying that I don't like her, aren't you?" she asked.

"Not at all, unless that's what you really feel," he teased.

"On the contrary, I really do think they're perfect for each other. I mean, I know we've had our differences, but the whole reason was mainly because of the gigantic mess their relationship was before this point. She hurt Reed, and I know he hurt her too, but he's my brother and as close as we are I was obviously going to take his side. I just hope I can show her that it's all in the past and that I couldn't be happier with how things turned out. I've never seen Reed happier and just being able to see the genuine smile on his face makes me happy. I hope Susan and I get to be friends while I'm staying here; that is one thing I hope to accomplish," Becca explained.

"And what else do you hope to accomplish, Bec?" Ben asked curiously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said," he said.

"Well, I hope to pick myself up out of the slump I'm in," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say, Ben?" she asked frustratingly.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "What about Johnny?"

"Johnny?" she repeated, ears perking up as they had before.

"Oh, come on, Bec, it's written all over your face," he chuckled.

"What is?"

"You've always liked Johnny," he said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she demanded. "Ben, what are you getting at?"

"Aren't you here to try to start something up with Johnny too? Isn't that why you decided to stay with Reed instead of your parents?" he asked.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Bec," he pried, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, I mean, the thought might have crossed my mind before," she admitted. He smirked.

"I knew it, though I don't see what you see in him," he said.

"Well, you wouldn't," Becca accused.

"What are you saying?" he demanded.

"Only that you two have never gotten along, so I wouldn't expect you to see what I see in him," she explained.

"I just don't get it; I mean, you could have any guy you wanted," he said. "Why Johnny?"

Becca just stared at him for a moment; she honestly didn't know how to answer the question. Why had she been holding out for Johnny ever since she had set her eyes upon his muscular figure; what was it about him that she liked so much? He wasn't particularly sensitive or caring, and never seemed to think about anything else besides women, fame, and money. The two hardly had anything in common; Becca enjoyed her nights at home with just a cup of coffee and a good book while Johnny couldn't stand to be cooped up inside a house; he had to be out among the people. Becca noticed every little detail of a person's face and never ceased to strive to please them; she always wanted to make someone smile, whereas Johnny didn't seem to care too much. Life was about him; after all, he was the Human Torch, and he could do as he pleased. But somewhere deep inside herself, Becca knew that somewhere deep inside himself, Johnny wasn't half bad. He just wanted to have a good time. And as for not caring, that wasn't true, and she knew it, otherwise there was no way he would have dedicated his life to saving others', no matter how much fame he gained in the process.

So, honestly, she didn't know why she liked him, other than the fact that even his slightest smirk in her direction could make her melt. Maybe she wanted to unmask the man beneath the ego, or maybe she simply just wanted to get to know him. Whatever it was, Johnny Storm had been number one on her list for as long as Ben had known her, and it saddened him somewhat. He just didn't want to see her get hurt; he cared for the girl too much for that. But who knew? Maybe she would help Johnny grow up a little bit, if he would even give her the time of day besides stopping to look at her gorgeous form. Then again, he knew Becca deserved more credit than he was giving her; she must have known somewhat what she was doing when she picked him or else she wouldn't have waited for him as long as she had.

"Hey, big guy, what are you doin' over-" Johnny stopped short as his eyes fell upon Becca sitting across the table from Ben, a bowl of steaming chili in her hands. "Hello, beautiful." His words were long and drawn out; Becca immediately blushed and turned away slightly as Ben just smiled and Johnny turned to look at him again. "So, uh, where's Alicia?" He smiled slyly.

"Don't even start with me, Johnny," Ben said gruffly between gritted teeth. "This is Rebecca Richards, Reed's younger sister."

"Well, I knew she was too young for you," Johnny laughed, walking up to Becca as Ben clinched his fists but remained quiet. "This is little Becca?"

"'Little Becca' isn't so little anymore, Johnny," Becca replied with an edge to her tone.

"You can say that again," he whispered to himself, though it was obvious that both Ben and Becca heard it.

"But, if I'm not mistaken, you only happen to be one year older than me, so I don't see where I was ever that 'little' to you," she continued smartly as Ben smirked.

_Give it to him, Bec._

"Well, uh-" he stuttered, for once caught without a come-back as Becca and Ben burst out into laughter.

"It's good to see you again, Johnny," she said, flashing him one of her best smiles.

"Yeah, well, you know," he said, shrugging as Becca and Ben rolled their eyes. "So, where are Sue and the egghead?" He looked around the room as if he had missed them.

"They're enjoying the wonderful dinner Bec made for them in the other room, and you are not going to disturb them this time," Ben said firmly.

"Now why would I do that?" Johnny asked, putting on his shocked face as Ben just glared at him menacingly. Becca just sat there, trying her best to stifle a giggle.

"Don't do it, Johnny," Ben warned. "Bec went to a great deal of trouble to set up a romantic dinner for them and you are not going to ruin it."

"Oh, give me a break," Johnny sighed, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Oh, Ben, it wasn't any trouble at all," Becca interjected as Ben turned to look at her. "All I did was light a few candles." She laughed to herself. "Chili is hardly a romantic meal."

"Even so," he said, looking back up at Johnny. "Don't you dare go in there."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Johnny retorted as Ben suddenly pushed his chair back and stood up so that he now towered over the egotistical twenty-six-year-old. "I can be out of here in the blink of an eye, big guy."

"Guys!" Becca cried suddenly, leaping out of her chair as they both turned to look at her questioningly. She had to stop this before it turned into a real fight. Her expression softened as she looked at the two and finally smiled. "Uh, Johnny, d-do you want a bowl of chili? I'd love it if you'd join us."

"I wouldn't," Ben mumbled.

"No thanks," Johnny said. "I think I'll just go down to the club; I was just here to kill some time anyway, but I'll be around, gorgeous; don't you worry about that." And with that he took off for the balcony as Becca rushed after him and Ben after her. "Flame on!" Johnny jumped off the building as his body transformed instantly into a ball of fire and he flew off, Becca staring after him in wonder and amazement.

"He hasn't changed," she said to Ben, grasping the banister of the balcony, eyes still fixed on the ever fading beam of light streaking through the night sky.

"So, why Johnny, again?" Ben repeated with a grin, looking at her curiously as she finally turned to look at him and then just began to laugh.


	3. Assurance

Hey guys! I'm just writing y'all a little note to let you know that today is the first day of my senior year of high school! OMG, I'm sooooooo excited! All that to say, though, I've got a ton of stuff I'm involved in this year so if I get behind a little on updating, I'm really sorry about that. I usually try to update about once a week depending on reviews and such, but it might get a little behind every now and then. Anyway, just a heads up. Don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really love getting your comments, so REVIEW! Oh, and yes I know, it is a little slow right now, but I've got to set up the romance somehow, so just be patient - it's coming. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"This was so thoughtful of your sister to give us some time to ourselves," Susan said, eating a spoonful of Becca's chili. "Even now that we're married we hardly get this time together."

"It's true," Reed nodded.

"I thought she would have wanted to spend her first night here catching up with her older brother," Susan said with a smirk.

"Well, she is." Reed returned her smirk with one of his own and nodded toward the kitchen door. "Ben might as well be her older brother."

"It's true, but I'm sure she can't wait to spend time with you too; I mean, goodness, Reed, it's been five years, right?"

"Yeah," Reed nodded. "I guess she just feels awkward, and I can't say as I blame her; I mean, think about it. We get married and only three months later she calls to see if she can stay with us while she tries to get her bearings. Of course we were only too happy to oblige, but this is something totally new to her. She doesn't know how much space to give us and what questions she should or should not ask. You mix those natural feeling of not knowing how she should act around a newly-wedded couple together with her past relationship with you and obvious embarrassment due to her sudden career slump, and it's not that hard to understand."

"You even analyze your sister." Susan shook her head in astonishment as Reed blushed and shrugged slightly. She smiled tenderly upon her husband and began to chuckle. "You know, I've never read any of her work. Is it good?"

"'Is it good?' Have I never shown you any of it?" Reed asked, shocked at himself, as he rose slowly from his seat and walked out of the dining room for a moment. He then returned with a stack of books in his extended hand.

"Are all those hers?" Susan asked, amazed, though she knew the answer.

"Sure are," Reed replied, sitting down again and setting the stack on the floor beside him. "Some of them are collected works of her poems, others are novels. She's a fantastic writer." Susan picked up the first book in the stack and opened it gently, smiling at the little note Becca had written on the cover page.

"Has she signed all of your books?" she questioned, looking up to see Reed nod for his third time that night, then returning to the book. Apparently this was one of Becca's novels, and it was entitled "Through Thick and Thin." After she had gotten through the table of contents, Susan stopped and her face softened as she read the dedication.

"What?" Reed asked, stretching his neck so that he could read over her shoulder.

"'For my big brother Reed because you've always been there for me,'" she read, tears welling up in her eyes as she turned to look at Reed. "You two obviously share a wonderful relationship."

"I'm very lucky," Reed agreed. "That was her first book."

"Really?" Susan asked, sniffling and then smiling. "That's so sweet; she dedicated her first book to you, Reed."

"Yeah," he whispered.

* * *

"So, did you enjoy your meal?" Becca asked, turning around from the sink where she was scrubbing the dishes she and Ben had used, her hands covered in soap suds. 

"It was wonderful, Becca," Susan said.

"Excellent, as usual," Reed agreed. "I've missed your cooking."

"Well, I have apple pie with vanilla ice cream for dessert."

"Thank you so much, Becca, but you shouldn't be doing the dishes," Susan said, crossing the kitchen floor.

"I made the meal; I'll clean the dishes," Becca insisted.

"At least let me help you," Susan said. "After all, this is still my house." She eyed the girl firmly, but not harshly, and Becca gave in with a sigh.

"Oh, all right, I guess it'll get the job done quicker," she said. "I thought during dessert you could show me pictures from your wedding." Reed's face immediately brightened.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, now beside her at the sink.

"Where's Ben?" Susan asked suddenly.

"He left," Becca replied obviously. "I sent some pie home with him, though." She laughed.

"Did you get a chance to catch up?" Reed asked.

"Yes," Becca nodded with a smile. "But you know I've really been looking forward to spending time with you, too." Susan smiled at Reed from the other side of Becca as if to say "I told you so" as Reed simply stared at his little sister, too shocked to say anything. He knew she had been anxious to see him simply due to the amount of time it had been since they had seen each other, but he didn't know it meant so much to her, at least not until now.

* * *

"You know, I'm kinda glad you weren't at the wedding," Reed said as he, Susan, and Becca sat on the couch in the lounge room, a huge scrapbook of pictures resting on the coffee table in front of them. Becca turned to look at him immediately, glaring at him. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"I didn't mean it that way, Becca; I just don't think you would have liked it, that's all," he said.

"Why not?"

"Well, it was, uh, very short," Susan said, trying to help him out.

"Incredibly short," Reed added as Becca just looked at both of them, confused.

"It was hardly a wedding at all; Reed's phone went off during the ceremony and there had been some catastrophe, so we had to skip to the end. Ben gave Reed the rings and we kissed and it was over," Susan explained.

"Well, you are superheroes," Becca shrugged. "Although it is terribly unromantic." She then turned to Reed with determination. "But no matter what it was like, I should have been there; I mean, it's was my big brother's wedding. There's no excuse for my absence. I'm sorry. I, I want you to know that I couldn't be happier about your marriage; I know you were unsure of my response; you don't have to be anymore. Reed, I love you no matter what; I will always love you, but I love you much more with a smile on your face, and if Sue brings you that then I'm content." Before Reed had a chance to say anything, Becca turned to Susan who was seated on her left side. "Sue, I, I just want to apologize for everything that happened between us. I wasn't ever really mad at you; I was mad at the situation. I knew you two were perfect for each other and I suppose it all came out in anger toward you since I was trying to be the good little sister and stand up for my brother. I just hope that we can start over because I truly want us to be sisters." Susan and Reed both were staring at Becca in amazement.

"Oh, Becca," Susan breathed, enveloping the girl in her arms. "Nothing would make me happier."

"Becca," Reed said, placing his arms on her shoulders as soon as she and Susan stopped embracing and turning her around to face him. "I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, tears trickling from his eyes.

* * *

"Who's that?" Becca questioned, pointing at the girl standing beside Johnny in one of the wedding photos. 

"Oh, that was Johnny's current girl," Susan replied.

"Wasn't she the one girl in his life that didn't fall for him at first?" Reed laughed as Susan joined in.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"What's her name?" Becca asked curiously.

"I couldn't tell you," Reed replied honestly.

"I bet you Johnny couldn't anymore either," Susan joked, though sadly she knew she was probably telling the truth.

"He's that fast, huh?" Becca asked.

"It's really not even funny," Susan said, her laughter ceasing. "I just wish he'd hold a girlfriend long enough to get to know her. I guess he's just afraid of commitment."

"Either that or falling in love," Reed supplied as she nodded. "What's the matter, Becca?" The girl seemed to be drifting into another world, but was instantly zapped back to the present by Reed's words. "You don't still like him, do you?"

"Well, I don't know," she mumbled.

"Oh, Becca," Reed sighed. "You've liked him ever since you met him. I just don't understand you; I mean you're complete opposites. What do you even see in him?"

"Oh, come on, Reed; everyone acts as if Johnny has no heart and nothing could be farther from the truth," Susan objected. "I think he's really jealous of what we have and what Ben and Alicia have, but at the same time he doesn't know how to have that and he doesn't want to give up what he already has to get it, like his endless supply of women. He may need a good knock in the head, but he doesn't need a new heart." Becca smiled.

_No, I think his heart is just right, and I think that if he'd allow a girl to get close enough to see it, then he might just catch a glimpse of hers too._


	4. Twist and Shout

Hey guys! So, here's the next chappie. A little action for you. LOL. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love/need feedback from ALL my readers!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So, did you have fun with your friends tonight, sweetie?" Ben asked as Alicia crawled into their bed – the bed Reed had created to contain Ben's mass. She placed a hand on his gigantic chest and laid her head against his shoulder as he slipped one huge arm underneath her and held her close.

"I really needed tonight; thank you, baby," she said, reaching up to kiss his rocky lips lightly.

"No problem," he assured her.

"So, how's Becca?" she asked.

"She's great, great," Ben nodded. "It was so good to see her again; I mean, she's practically my little sister." Alicia smiled tenderly. He grunted with satisfaction as his mind reflected back on the events of the night. "She hasn't changed."

"What's she like?" Alicia asked curiously. Ben looked down at her slowly and then smiled gently.

"Like you."

* * *

"I can't, I can't, I can't do it!" Becca cried, throwing her pencil down on her desk and resting her head in her left hand, elbow on her desk, absolutely exasperated. 

"Becca, what's wrong?" Reed asked worriedly, poking his head through her doorway, neck stretching from his lab.

"I can't write, Reed!" she cried with extreme frustration. "I can't do it!"

"This must be some serious writer's block," he commented, not meaning to be funny, and even if he had Becca wouldn't have laughed; she was too upset. Her career was on the line.

"I've never been through one this bad before; I can't stand it!" she cried. "I'm a complete failure."

"Hey, now." Reed's body had now joined his head and he was standing in her doorway, making his way to the chair in which she sat at her desk. He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "You are no failure; you're just going through a dry spell and everyone does at one point or another; you're only human, you know. I've been through financial troubles, believe me. It doesn't last forever."

"But I, I just can't-"

"I think you need to stop racking your brain, trying to force the thoughts to come through; I've done the exact same thing and it never works. You need a break," he said.

"And what do you propose?" she asked with a sigh, agreeing to consent if his idea was appealing enough.

"I think it's time to break out the ol' dance floor," he said with a grin as Becca just stared at him, shocked.

"What?" she asked, thinking she hadn't heard him clearly. "Reed, you always hated dancing with me when I made you."

"Well, I'm willing to make the sacrifice this once as long as it doesn't become a routine; besides, I've become quite the dancer since I acquired these special powers," he said as she chuckled.

* * *

"What in the world?" Susan took off her glasses and laid them on her desk, lifting her head as the sound of The Beatles rang in her ears. She got up, opened the door to the lab, and followed the sound of the music into the main room to find Reed and Becca spinning and twisting to "Twist and Shout." For a moment neither of the two noticed her, but soon Becca turned and found the face of her brother's new wife staring at them in disbelief. 

"Hey, Sue!" she shouted over the blaring music. "Wanna join us?"

"No, I don't think-" she began, turning around, but suddenly Reed's extended arms were around her waist and he was pulling her body into his. "Reed!" Though she was screaming, a smile was on her face and she knew she couldn't resist. She too now became a part of the dance, and though she and Reed seemed to be dancing separately, Becca didn't seem to mind at all; she was just glad her brother had suggested it, even against his own will. Dancing was her one true outlet; she absolutely loved it and could let everything go – relax.

"Well, shake it up, baby, now (shake it up, baby)

Twist and shout (twist and shout)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (come on baby)

Come on and work it on out (work it on out)

Well, work it on out, honey (work it on out)

You know you look so good (look so good)

You know you got me goin' now (got me goin')

Just like I knew you would (like I knew you would)"

The music flowed through all the rooms of the house and suddenly Johnny jerked up from the couch where he was seated watching TV.

"What the heck?" he muttered to himself, setting the remote down and getting up in annoyance and interest. "Who's playing The Beatles? I didn't think Reed listened to music, at least not good music." As he wandered into the main room, he found not only the source of the music, but the three dancers – his sister and her dorky husband, and Becca beside them. The twisting and turning of the girl's body worked its way into his mind and he grinned slyly, sauntering into the room. Unbeknownst to her, he quietly sneaked up behind her, but as soon at his hands touched her hips she jumped forward and whipped around in alarm only to find Johnny Storm standing before her.

"Thought you might wanna twist with a partner," he suggested in the tone that made Becca want to just melt. "I mean, it just wouldn't be fair for me to let you dance alone." He stuck his hand out and she simply stared at it for a moment, but only a moment. The next she was taking a hold of his hand and he was spinning her around before him, eyes scanning her entire form.

_Nice._

She twisted and spun, pressing her body against his as he placed his hands on her hips and moved with her.

"Well, shake it up, baby, now (shake it up, baby)

Twist and shout (twist and shout)

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (come on baby)

Come on and work it on out (work it on out)

You know you twist, you little girl (twist little girl)

You know you twist so fine (twist so fine)

Come on and twist a little closer now (twist a little closer)

And let me know that you're mine (know you're mine)"

Rebecca Richards knew how to dance, that was certain. It even startled Johnny for a minute as he watched her motions and rhythmic pulsations and felt her slender form against his. She was confident and cool, that much he had seen last night, but now he could add dancing to the list, not to mention her appealing figure. She didn't wear any tight or revealing clothes, but even so her body had captured him. Then again, what girl's hadn't? She moved fluently from move to move and as the song ended she almost had him in a trance, but at this point Reed and Susan had taken notice, and Reed quickly rushed over to the stereo, switching it off. Johnny stared into Becca's dazzlingly green eyes for only a moment more before removing his hands from her waist as she too drew away reluctantly.

_Why'd you have to turn it off, Reed?_ She growled unhappily to herself.

"So, Reed, your sister's got some moves," Johnny said, looking up at Reed as he pulled his eyes away from Becca. "Sorry Sue." He glanced at his sister teasingly as she rolled her eyes, knowing he was making fun of Reed's rather weak dancing skills.

"Dancing's not everything, Johnny," she said, wrapping her arms around Reed to assure him that she was content with her husband just the way he was. He smiled, blood pressure lowering.

"But it sure as heck helps," Johnny said, looking back down at the red-head before him.

"Well, what did you think? Writers don't just sit at their desks all night – all day, maybe, but not all night," Becca laughed, turning around to approach her brother. "Thanks, Reed." She pecked him on the cheek and began to walk toward the doorway.

"Hey, what about your dancing partner?" Johnny asked, lifting his hands in astonishment.

"Thanks, Johnny," she said, not even turning around, waving behind her as she disappeared down the hallway. At this, Reed and Susan burst out into laughter.

"Tough break, Johnny," Susan laughed, nearly keeled over in hysterics.

"Oh, shut it," he said with frustration, walking off.


	5. Ten After Two

Well, this next chappie is a bit shorter than the rest have been so far, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Yes, the story is going semi-slow right now, but of course I have to ease in the character of Becca slowly and then build up her relationship with Johnny to the point I want it to be first before any real angst can rear its ugly head. What I'm trying to say is bear with me, people. It's coming. In the meantime, why not review? I know there's not a ton happening for you to review on currently, but please, come on! I LOVE getting reviews and they really keep me going. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Well, here we are," Ben said as he walked through the door to the kitchen, Alicia on his arm.

"Oh, Ben, you're early; dinner's not ready yet," Becca said disappointedly, stopping in the middle of the room, a large serving plate loaded with steaks in her arms.

"C'mon, Bec, I couldn't be late for your famous fillets," he said. "Besides, Alicia couldn't wait to meet you."

"I've been looking forward to meeting her too, but look at me, Ben; I'm right in the middle of dressing the table, and I look horrible," Becca said.

"That won't be a problem," Alicia said suddenly, turning in the girl's direction as Becca looked at her confusedly for a second, then realization struck. She really hadn't paid much notice to the woman until she had spoken, so her blindness hadn't been obvious until this very moment, and she felt completely embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry," Becca mumbled, humiliated.

"Oh, it's all right, sweetie," Alicia assured her with a smile, walking up to her slowly. "And though I'll never know how 'horrible' you say you look, I would like to see you if I may." Becca looked at her strangely for a moment, confused, but then smiled softly as Alicia reached her hands up to touch her face. She closed her eyes as the black woman ran her fingers over every little crevice in her skin so as to "see" her, Ben smiling all the while. "Don't be embarrassed; it's all right, I promise." Alicia removed her hands and smiled, her eyes only slightly missing Becca's own. Becca raised her eyebrows, somewhat shocked, as Alicia turned to Ben. "Genuine love and kindness." He nodded.

"What'd I tell ya?" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, standing behind her. This was just becoming more and more awkward for Becca, probably because she just didn't know how to take compliments, not deep ones. The ones dealing with her appearance she could simply nod and say "thank you" to, but the ones dealing with her personality and soul she had no idea how to reply to. "Just like you." At this Becca couldn't help but smile; she could see how truly in love the two were. It almost made her heart ache a little, though; this was what she had always wanted. She wanted the bonds she wrote about in her books, the romance she could write so beautifully with such feeling and believability, but had never experienced for herself. Yet she had also always wanted Johnny, but Johnny and marriage didn't seem to mix.

"Well, why don't you come on into the dining room? Reed and Sue are already in there helping me with the table," she said, nodding toward the room connected to the kitchen as she began to move that way.

* * *

The night went wonderfully; Becca and Alicia got along perfectly, as Ben always knew they would. They talked about Becca's work and Reed even pulled out some of her books and read a few of her poems to Alicia, much to Becca's embarrassment. Whenever she got embarrassed Ben would always smile, watching her face turn scarlet as she turned the opposite direction. He and Reed couldn't ever pass up the opportunity to tell her most embarrassing childhood stories in a group, and Sue and Alicia were only too willing to listen. Of course, Becca could always get them back once her face returned to its normal color and always managed to get out a few good stories as well. After dinner, the two couples joined Becca in the lounge room as she treated them to homemade strawberry ice cream. As Ben and Alicia finally walked out the door, Becca pecking Ben on his rocky cheek, she sighed with satisfaction.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doin' out here?" Johnny flew up to the balcony of the Baxter Building in a streak of fire and landed on it lightly, flames disappearing, startling Becca from her thoughts. 

"Oh, Johnny," she breathed, taken aback.

"Do you even know what time it is?" he questioned.

"Do you?" she retorted with a grin as he grinned back.

"Let's see; it was about ten after two when I left the girls at the bar, so that would make it, oh, wait, let's see – ten after two," Johnny bragged as she just stood there, not knowing how to respond. "You know, most people are sleeping at this hour." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Besides your girls at the bar, right?"

"Oh, come on, what are you doin' up?" he asked, knowing she'd stumped him once again.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied shortly.

"What's that?" He moved closer to her, nodding toward the dish in her hands.

"Oh, ice cream," she said with a smile. "I just made it today for dessert."

"You made it?" he asked, sounding very impressed.

"Sure," she shrugged. "It's strawberry. You want some? I mean, that is if the Human Torch can eat ice cream without melting it first."

"I always liked milkshakes better anyway," he said, returning her sarcastic comment with one of his own as she giggled, face breaking out into another one of her breathtaking smiles. "How 'bout just givin' me a little spoonful?" He looked down at her bowl as she did as well then looked right back up at him again to see him eying her slyly. She returned his adorable smirk with one of her own and moved in closer, taking a spoonful of the pink ice cream and lifting it to his mouth as he opened it. She fed it to him slowly, removing the spoon just a slowly as he closed his eyes in contentment, lips pressed against it.

"Good?" she questioned as his eyes fluttered open.

"If you like strawberry," he shrugged nonchalantly. She smiled and took another spoonful, placing it in her own mouth this time and licking the spoon clean.


	6. A Beautiful Voice

Don't worry, things are about to heat up. The real action starts in the next chappie, but I had to have a little bit more of a bridge, one of those "aww, how cute" moments before everything starts up. Hope you enjoy this chappie in the meantime. Oh, by the way, those songs are my own work as well as the chappie itself. Let me know what you think - READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Oh, I hate this! I'll never be able to write again!" Becca shouted angrily, pushing her rolling chair away from her desk and leaning back in it in an attempt to cool down, running her hands through her hair. As she glanced around the room, looking for something to help relieve her stress, her eyes rested on her guitar in its case sitting in the corner. "Well, maybe I'll have a better time writing a song than a story." She walked over and picked up the guitar, laying it on her bed as she sat down beside it. She opened up the case, taking out the guitar, then the book that contained all of her songs. As she fingered the strings lightly she closed her eyes with satisfaction. "It has been a while." She strummed a few cords to warm up.

"Hey, Bec, are you gonna play for me?" Ben asked as Becca jerked her head up, startled, to see the rock standing in her doorway.

"Oh, Ben," she sighed. "Um, well, I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Bec, please? It's been a long time and I'm sure you've written a million number one hits by now," he complimented truthfully as she blushed lightly and smiled.

"I wouldn't call them number one hits, Ben, but all right," she consented as Ben smiled and walked into the room, sitting down in her swivel chair in front of her. "Now, what would you like to hear?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I haven't heard any of your songs for five years so I've got a lot of catching up to do and I don't even know where to start. Why don't you just play me one of your favorites?" Becca sat there for a moment contemplating, not knowing which one to play at first.

"My favorite, huh?" she mumbled. "Well, I don't know which one is my favorite; I love them all. I'll just play you my latest; it's called 'Nebraska.'"

Nebraska

Verse 1: I want to spend a day with you

Take me out into the sun

Hold me tight under the shade of a tall oak

And place your tender lips to mine

I could pack a picnic

We could go out into the meadow

I don't care where we go

Chorus: We can't go surfin' like the Beach Boys

'Cause Nebraska ain't go no beach

But I'll still be your surfer girl

'Cause I can surf the waves of wheat

Now don't that count for somethin'?

Verse 2: Well, I love nights too

Moonlight casts its spell on me

I'll do whatever you want me to, baby

Just take me away

Hold me, kiss me, love me, feel me

Show me what ya got for this poor little girl who wants to see the shore

Make me forget my dreams with reality

Chorus

Bridge: Let's play hide and seek

You count and I'll run

'Cause I want you to know what it feels like to search for me

If that's what it takes to lead you to my favorite spot

Verse 3: You won't find it

No matter how much you search

I know you don't know the first thing about romance

So why bother?

Well, there's just somethin' about you, baby, I can't live without

So open your eyes and try to see me

I want to be in your heart

Chorus

Verse 4: I hope my attempt at this poor love song hasn't offended you

I really try my best

I can hear the words in my head but my pencil won't write them

So please accept this sorry excuse for a song

And if my words have confused you just know that I'm not much good at this love stuff anyhow

It's too bad I'm in love with you

But please don't leave, baby

Hold me close

'Cause if you weren't by my side it'd break my heart

Chorus

As Becca strummed her last chord, Ben opened his eyes and returned from his revelry, looking at the girl with a gentle smile, Becca looking up at him with a self-conscious smirk.

"So, uh, that's my latest. I know it's not one of my best, but I like it," she said.

"No, it's beautiful, Bec; I didn't realize how much I'd missed your voice until now," Ben said.

"Oh, Ben, stop it," she sighed, turning slightly pinker.

"No, really, Bec, you have a beautiful voice, and your songs are wonderful; I don't know why you never decided to pursue music as well as writing; you really have a great talent," Ben continued.

"Oh, Ben," she repeated.

"So, uh, that last song, you wrote it for Johnny, didn't you?" he asked softly.

"Oh, Ben, not this again," she sighed with frustration.

"Bec-"

"You wrote what for Johnny?" came a voice from the doorway as the two looked up to see Johnny himself leaning against the frame casually.

"Johnny!" Becca cried.

"That is my name," he returned, walking fully into the room. "Once again, Ben, where's Alicia?" Johnny asked accusingly with his usual smirk.

"Johnny-" Ben started, getting up from his chair.

"I saved your chair, Becca," Johnny said, nodding at the now vacant chair. "One more minute and The Mountain here would have crushed it."

"Johnny, I swear-"

"Uh, what are you doing here, Johnny?" Becca asked, interrupting Ben to stop yet another oncoming fight.

"I was just on my way to the kitchen and heard the music; thought I'd see what's up," he said with a shrug.

"Bec was playing me one of her songs," Ben supplied as Johnny glanced at him quickly, then looked back at Becca.

"You're wasting your music on him?" he teased, pointing at Ben.

"Every time you open your mouth-" Ben rushed toward him in fury.

"And I suppose you know someone better for me to waste my songs on," she said.

"See, that's the good thing about me because with me it's never a waste," he said.

"Oh, brother." Ben rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I don't think you'd like my style," Becca said a little nervously.

"Try me," he breathed, his face dangerously close to hers, his warm breath touching her face, sending a wave of heat over her entire body and causing her to go limp for a moment.

"Oh, no, I mean, I don't have a very good voice; it's really only a hobby of mine; it's not like I'm a professional musician or anything; I'm pretty mediocre actually," Becca objected.

"No you're not, Bec, you're a fabulous musician," Ben corrected.

"Well, I guess that leaves me to make the decision," Johnny said. "Come on; play me a song." He sat down in Becca's swivel chair before Ben had a chance to sit down again. The man looked down at the boy in the chair and growled but decided not to say anything as Becca began to strum on her guitar once again.

"Uh, well, I guess I'll play you one of my newest; it's called 'Without a Word,'" Becca said nervously as she began to play. As she sang her voice was much softer than with Ben, and he knew it was because she was so nervous, but her voice still sounded beautiful, and as Ben watched Johnny's expression throughout the song he could tell that he too was moved by her angelic voice and pure tone. As thickheaded as he was, even Johnny was starting to realize that there was something special about this girl.

Without a Word

Verse 1: She sat in the corner

She never breathed a word

And no matter how much you tried you couldn't get her to talk

She kept to herself

Had no friend of her own

But she didn't seem to care

No, she didn't seem to care at all

Verse 2: He didn't know why he noticed her but he wanted her to care

He wanted her love with all his heart

He wanted her to smile, even if it was weak

And he wanted to hear her voice more than any other sound

As I tell you this story please promise you won't breathe a word

'Cause he told me that no one must know

Chorus: She never gave him a passing glance

Her loneliness consumed her

She never knew because she never looked back

And as he breathed "I love you" to his pillow every night

She drifted off to sleep without a thought

Without a word

Without a dream

Bridge: But she would sing to the flowers

She would sing to the sky

Though content in her world of darkness she loved to look at the sun

'Cause the sun warmed her soul and it would touch her for that one split second

She could smile

She could cry

And she knew what it was to be lonely

For a moment

Chorus

Verse 3: The world grew dim all around him

She alone brought the light to his life

Her company was the leaves, the trees, and every blade of grass

This was all she ever desired

She never wanted love, or so she told herself

The hole within her heart was cold and hard

Maybe she was just too hard to see how much she really needed him

Chorus

Verse 4: She disappeared into her own world

Into the darkness within her soul

While his heart burned with passion, while it overflowed with love

She spent her days all alone

He loved her, he wanted her, she was always on his mind

But she was no more

And this is where the story ends

He never told another and you may ask how I know

Well, some things are better left unsaid

Chorus

Bridge

Please don't say a word

"So, what do ya think?" Becca asked softly after a long period of silence, blushing slightly.

"I don't know, Becca, I think it might be just a tad depressing," Johnny admitted.

"I told you that you wouldn't like my style," she chuckled.

"You've got a beautiful voice, though," he said, face moving closer to hers again.

"You really think so?" she asked, surprised, her face turning the brightest shade of red Ben had ever seen on her face before.

"The Torch is never wrong," he said, acting is if it were understood.

"Oh yeah?" Ben questioned as Becca rolled her eyes.

_I'm not even going to attempt to stop it this time._


	7. What Were You Thinking About?

All right, everyone. Here it is: the chappie you've been waiting for. Finally some "action." LOL. Enjoy! Oh, and this is also the first chappie I've gotten some reviews that I can answer specifically to. Yeah, I know, that's a crappy sentence and it makes no sense at all. But you'll get it. These are just a few notes to some of y'all I thought I needed to respond to.

Kaiza-kun2007: I just had to tell you that the song that inspired me to write "Without a Word" was "Green and Gray." Thought you'd enjoy that little extra fact. LOL.

Patienceless: That's my favorite out of those two songs as well. When I say I write songs though, I mean I write the lyrics. I'm not smart enough to actually compose music. LOL. So you may have trouble imagining a tune, and though sometimes I have a little bit of a tune in my head while I'm writing my songs, I never have an actual song. So there really is not set tune, at least not yet.

Raven Morning: I understand where you're coming from. I guess every writer really wants to bring their own character in strong from the beginning and wants their audience to accept their character, to like them. I definitely don't want her to seem perfect though, and that will be revealed further into the story, don't you worry. It's just right from the get-go you've gotta set her up as a likable character if that's the message you're trying to get across, you know? Anyway, all I can say is keep reading - there's more to come. And, yes, I did write those songs. I'm so glad you enjoyed them!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Johnny walked down the hall toward the bathroom, towel draped over his forearm. It was early in the morning, about ten, which was early for the Human Torch. He usually slept until about noon every day since he got home from his nighttime partying at around two or three, and occasionally four, and that was if he even returned home at all. Normally he came staggering into the Baxter Building at nine in the morning and crashed again. This was one of those rare occasions where Johnny had arrived home pretty early – midnight – and had awoken only a few minutes ago. His first impulse after waking up in the morning was to head for the hallway closet, grab a towel, and get in the shower. As he opened the door, however, there came a loud scream. There stood Becca, hurriedly snatching her towel from the nearby rack and pulling it in front of her bare body.

"Ah, geez!" Johnny said, shielding his eyes and dropping his towel.

"Johnny!" Becca shrieked. Suddenly a long arm shot out of no where, gripped the handle, and pulled the door shut. All was silent for a moment as he turned to see the arm returning to its normal length and Reed standing there in the hallway before him with an angry glare on his face.

"Sorry," Johnny said slowly. He then bent down just enough to pick up his towel, threw it over his arm again, turned, and walked off.

* * *

Becca stood before the kitchen stove, stirring a pot of delicious marinara sauce for lasagna with a large wooden spoon. Reed never had liked lasagna, but since he and Susan were out for dinner with Ben and Alicia, it made no difference. She hummed to herself then began to sing and finally dance. A few minutes later, Johnny strode in, a beer in his right hand, stopping in the doorway quietly as his eyes fell upon Becca. Her back was turned toward him so she had no idea he was standing behind her. As the self-centered pretty boy stood there watching her, left shoulder leaning against the frame of the doorway, his confused expression gradually faded from his face and was replaced with a much softer gaze, a much kinder gaze. He was amazed by this young woman; she was unlike any other girl he had ever met. 

_She dances, she cooks, she plays guitar, she writes music, she has the best voice I've ever heard, and that's not even skimming the surface, I'm sure; I haven't even mentioned her looks. She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my entire life; it's so bright and just, I don't know, heart-felt. And her eyes – wow – they're just so full of happiness – real happiness. Oh, and her figure – it's perfect. I bet she'd be a knock-out in a dress. At the same time, though, I don't know what to make of her._

Suddenly Becca turned around, the music flowing from her mouth ceasing instantly as she caught sight of Johnny watching her, gasping in shock, her spoon falling to the floor. For a split second all was silent until Johnny started to laugh good-naturedly, Becca simply staring at him as if stricken with fear. He approached her slowly, bent down, and scooped up her spoon, handing it back to her as she took it just as slowly, eyes never moving from his face.

"You might wanna get a new one. You know, just a thought," he said sarcastically as Becca began to chuckle.

"I was finished with it anyway," she said, tossing the spoon into the sink nonchalantly.

"What are you makin', anyway?" he asked, looking into the pot and then turning back to her. "What is that, really bad tomato soup or something?"

"Johnny, do you know anything about cooking at all?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I made chicken noodle soup once," he said as she waltzed right past him laughing. He drank in the aroma her soap left upon her body pleasurably for only a moment as she streaked by, then his nostrils were filled once again with the essence of Italian tomato sauce. She placed an oven mitt on her right hand and picked up the pot by the handle, then proceeded to glaze the marinara over some noodles already in a dish beside the stove.

"I happen to be making lasagna," she said, looking up at him as she placed the pot in the sink with the spoon then turned on the water to rinse it.

"What for? I thought Reed and Sue were going out with Ben and Alicia tonight for dinner," he said.

"Oh, they are, but I really felt like lasagna tonight; plus, I'm making enough so they can have some tomorrow night," she said.

"So, you're all alone tonight?" he questioned with a smirk, eyes roving up and down her body greedily.

"That's up to you," Becca replied with her own sly smile. "Do you think you can give up one night of your girls at the bar to join me for dinner?"

* * *

"This is great, Becca," Johnny said, pointing to the plate of lasagna in front of him with his fork. 

"I'm glad you like it," Becca said happily with another one of her gorgeous smiles.

"I just hope I won't die of food poisoning from this; I mean, you don't exactly have the best health ratings," he teased as she shot a playful glare at him, knowing he was just joking.

"You're so funny, Johnny," she said sarcastically.

"I try," he said.

"Enough about my food, what do are you doing these days?" Becca questioned, changing the subject.

"Oh, you know, kicking the bad guys' asses and saving the world, your typical superhero stuff," he said boastfully as she rolled her eyes. "Now, what about you? I hear you're a writer, but all of a sudden your finances went down the drain, and now you're here with Reed trying to get back on your feet. What happened?"

"Well, about a year ago my book sales started decreasing and by March of this year they were barely selling at all. I live by myself in a small apartment, and normally I make enough to pay the bills even if I am a little tighter than usual some months. Regardless, all I did besides write was waitress on week nights and hold a couple other odd jobs here and there around town wherever I could, so my income's always been tight; that's just the way the writing business is unless you really hit it big, and that doesn't happen very often. Anyway, the books stopped selling, but worse than that my ideas stopped coming; currently I'm going through the worst writer's block I've ever experienced-" she started.

"So, what do ya mean? How do you just stop getting ideas?" Johnny asked casually.

"It's something creative people go through occasionally, Johnny; I wouldn't expect you to understand," Becca retorted.

"Ah, I gotta give you credit for that one; that was good," Johnny nodded. "But it seems like you're the one who's got the creativity problem here, not me."

"You got a point," she sighed. "Anyway, so after a few months of just sitting at my desk waiting for ideas that I knew would never come, I packed up my bags and headed here. I guess I could have gone home too, but I hadn't seen Reed in five years. I do hope I don't have to be here too long, though; I mean, I don't want to trouble Sue and my brother any more than I already have by overstaying my welcome."

"You're not half as bad as Ben," Johnny said as Becca smiled.

"Thanks, Johnny," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes again.

"I do what I can." He grinned. "But, as long as you stay I guess I can take it easy on him."

"I-is that supposed to be a compliment?" Becca asked confusedly.

"If you want it to be, gorgeous," he replied in the carefree tone of his. "Oh, and, while I'm thinking about it, sorry about this morning."

"What were you thinking about?" she pried curiously with a teasing smirk.

"You sure you can handle it?" he returned.

"How 'bout dessert?"

* * *

Becca and Johnny sat on the couch in the lounge room as she had earlier with Reed and Susan, plates decorated with a slice of chocolate cake which they held in their hands. Becca sat Indian-style, Johnny beside her, feet on the floor. 

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Johnny asked as she took a bite of her cake and then looked up into his eyes surprisingly.

"Are you serious?" she laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" he retorted as her laughter stopped and she shook her head. "How is it that someone like you isn't seeing anyone?"

"I don't know," Becca shrugged in response. "I guess it's just a matter of finding the right guy."

"Well, your dreams have just come true," he said, sitting up a bit taller.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confusedly.

"Tomorrow night, ten o'clock, you and me," he elaborated as she just stared at him blankly.


	8. The First Date

Well, the big first date. Nothin' special - like I said, I'm taking it slow. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Notes!

Patienceless: I was in my high school band before they cut the marching band program. I was in the color guard. I used to play the piano and clarinet, but those went out the roof after I picked up color guard because that was what I enjoyed more. I love music though. It's like my life. LOL. I'm the chorus at my school too. I've been in it ever since high school. I just love singing. So I am musically inclined, I just don't play an instrument anymore. Anyway, enough about me, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

Reed and Susan walked into the kitchen around eleven thirty to find Becca scooping up the remains of dinner from the table. She seemed to be in a daze, however, as she waltzed around the room dreamily, humming to herself.

"Becca?" Reed said finally as she turned to look at the two with a huge smile across her face.

"Oh, Reed, Sue, how was dinner?" she asked.

"Uh, fine, Becca, uh, what's up?" Reed asked.

"What do you mean?" she returned dumbly.

"Well, either you're really happy when you're all alone or something happened tonight."

"I wasn't all alone," she corrected as Reed and Sue exchanged glances confusedly and then turned back to Becca. "Johnny ate with me and then-"

"No, don't tell me." Reed put one hand up to stop her and then the other over his face mournfully.

"Then he asked me out," she finished as Reed looked back up at her with surprise and relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," he sighed.

"Marriage must have really changed your thought pattern, sick-o," Becca commented accusingly with a slight glare.

"No, I just know Johnny," he said.

"He asked you out, Becca?" Susan asked, speaking for her first time during this conversation.

"That's what I said," she said proudly, but almost instantly her face grew white. "Holy crap, he asked me out."

"What's wrong?" Susan looked at her confusedly. "That's a good thing, right?"

"What do I do? What do I say?"

"What are you talking about? Just do what you'd do on any other date," Susan chuckled, but then stopped as she looked at Becca's blank expression. "You have been dates before, right?"

"Oh, of course I have," Becca said, a bit offended. "I just don't want to mess this one up, Sue."

"I understand," she nodded with a sweet smile. "But honestly, just be yourself; you have been so far and look what it's gotten you – a date."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Susan said, tapping on Becca's room and then opening it fully to see the girl seated before her mirror, running a clip through her hair to hold it in position. "Gettin' ready for the big night?" 

"Well, I'm not getting all dressed up to go grocery shopping. Oh, and speaking of groceries, I made enough lasagna last night for all of you, so you can have that tonight if you want. I know Reed doesn't really like lasagna, but he can deal for one night," Becca said. Susan smiled at her softly.

_She's scared out of her mind_.

"So, where's he taking you?" she asked.

"I don't know," Becca shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"I've got a bunch of dresses in my closet that I wore when I went clubbing in Baltimore." Becca nodded toward her closet on the other side of the room as Susan walked over and opened it to find an array of beautiful dresses hanging inside. "But I don't know if that'd be appropriate."

"Oh, I think so," Susan said with a grin. "I mean, where else could he possibly take you at ten o'clock at night? Plus, the way you were dancing with him the other day I'm sure that's exactly what he had in mind."

"I hope so; it'll be easier for me to loosen up if I'm in my element."

"Well, I just thought I'd come in to see if you wanted me to help you get ready," Susan offered as Becca looked at her curiously.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I know what Johnny likes, and I want you to be the most beautiful thing he's ever laid his eyes on tonight," she replied.

"Why?" Becca repeated.

"Because I see the way you look at him, and the more I get to know you, the more I want him to look at you the same way. I think you two would make the most adorable couple in the world if he'd just grow up and learn that there's more to a woman than her bust," she said. "But to catch his attention right from the beginning we're going to have to start with your body because you know that's just the way Johnny is, and you've got an excellent figure. You've got to keep him wanting more, and I know just how to do that, if you'll let me."

"I'd like that; I mean, it is a date; I want to look good too, Sue," she said with a small laugh.

"Good, now, I think you should wear this dress." Susan pulled a tiny black dress out of the closet and displayed it before Becca. "I think black would look very flattering on you."

"I think it is, too, and I do like that dress," Becca agreed.

"And I think you should wear some darker tones in your make-up to compliment the dress as well as the fact that you're going out at night and you'll need darker colors than usual to bring out your features," Susan suggested as Becca nodded. "And I think you should curl your hair; Johnny loves girls with curled hair."

"Well, I don't really wear it down very much," Becca said hesitantly.

"Oh, but, Becca, you have such beautiful hair, and I think it would knock Johnny out if he saw you with your hair down, beautifully curled, hand in hand with your naturally gorgeous color," Susan protested.

"Oh, all right," Becca sighed. "I mean, I've just always kept it up because I'm always bent over my desk all the time."

"Well, you won't be tonight," Susan said. "Now, let's make you something that will make Johnny's jaw drop."

* * *

Johnny knocked on the door of Becca's room. For a moment he couldn't hear anything behind the locked door, but suddenly there came the sound of shuffling feet and finally the door began to open gradually. He stood there in awe, his eyes moving up and down Becca's beautiful body. Her tight black dress stopped halfway up her thigh, and the low strapless neckline revealed only enough cleavage to tempt him. Her make-up wasn't too heavy but just right, causing her beautiful eyes to become even more prominent. Finally, her gorgeous red hair flowed down her shoulders, resting about one third of the way down her arms in beautiful curls. For a moment he simply eyed her hungrily, but then smirked. 

"You're hot, Becca," he complimented as she walked out of her door in her matching black heels to join him in the hall.

"Thanks," she said. "You don't look half bad yourself. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," he said mysteriously, placing his right arm around her waist and pulled her flank into his as they walked toward the elevator.

* * *

"So, this is my favorite club; it's got a pretty sweet dance floor, and from the way you moved the other day I got the idea you liked to dance," Johnny said as he stood outside the club. 

"You got the right idea," she nodded. "I love dancing."

"Well, let's hit it." He opened the door for her and then followed her in.

"Hey, Johnny!" came the cry of a beautiful brunette, rushing over to the boy from the other side of the bar.

"Hey, Lorraine," he greeted, placing an arm around her affectionately.

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know," he shrugged. "Savin' the world." Suddenly a flock of girls were all around him, squealing and giggling.

"Where've you been, Johnny?"

"Good to see you again, Johnny!"

"Ladies, ladies, I am actually on a date," Johnny said with a smirk as they all pulled back about a step or two.

"Who is it this time?" Lorraine whined disappointedly.

"Girls, meet Becca," he said, pulling the gorgeous red-head into the center of the circle. All the women just stared at her for a moment in complete silence looking her over angrily with jealous glares as Johnny just smiled, seemingly satisfied with the situation. "Well, now that you've met, maybe you'd get us two margaritas, huh, Lorraine?" Johnny eyed her questioningly as she turned back to look at him, smiling cheerily with a nod and walking off as the rest of the girls dispersed as well. "Sorry, they get a bit jealous whenever I bring a new girl with me." He moved an arm around Becca's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I assume that happens a lot," Becca muttered, more to herself than to him, semi-frustrated but yet knowing that this was just typical Johnny; he had been this way in high school too.

"Well, now how 'bout movin' for me like you did the other day in the kitchen?" he asked, grinning, and with that Becca smiled slyly and pulled him onto the dance floor by the hand after her.

The two danced for hours, Johnny's arms wrapping around her waist and feeling her hips as she pressed her body against him. At times she would get so close that he would almost become intoxicated by her sweet-smelling perfume, allowing her bust to press against his chest as she moved her face closer and closer to his, but never once allowing their lips to touch, as if she was teasing him. At times one of the waitresses would come onto the floor and distract his attention, brushing her body against his and allowing him to move his arms down hers. During these times Becca would secretly fume but then try to forget about it as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again.

* * *

"So, you wanna come in?" Johnny asked with a smirk, cracking his door open a hair once he and Becca had returned to the Baxter Building. It was about two in the morning, and Becca simply stared at him a moment, then smirked herself. 

"You know, I'm a little tired after all that dancing," she said, walking past him toward the door to her room.

"Well, there's a bed in there," Johnny pried, turning around casually and pointing to his room.

"Good night, Johnny," she said with a grin, disappearing into her own room.

"Was that a 'no'?" Johnny said to himself, shocked yet at the same time impressed.


	9. Alicia's Analysis of Johnny Storm

All right, another semi-slow chappie, but it's got some great laughs in it, in my opinion. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Notes!

My-One-Sin-Is-You: Well, they were interested in each other before Reed and Sue got married, well, at least Becca was interested in Johnny. I know what you're getting at, but at the same time, they in-laws if you really want to look at it that way, so they're not technically related. Yeah, Reed and Sue kinda messes it up, doesn't it? LOL. Anyway, I know where you're coming from, I had some of the same thoughts, but all in all it's not that big of a deal. You're the first one who's actually mentioned it and the story had gone on for 8 chappies. I'm not trying to make this sound like an incest story by any means if that's what you're thinking, I hate all those gross stories about incest and homos and all that crap. I never read them and when I see a little bit of them it messes me up for a while. Anyway, hope you'll keep reading!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So, was your first date with Johnny all you ever dreamed it would be?" Reed asked, his voice airy and light in an attempt to tease his younger sister as he watched her dish out some scrambled eggs onto his plate from the skillet in her hands the next morning at breakfast. He batted his eyelashes and sighed as Becca simply smirked, rolling her eyes and deciding that she'd just put up with it this time; she really hadn't expected anything less. She turned back toward the stove without answering her brother and set the skillet back down on one of the eyes, cracking yet another egg over the pan to prepare one sunny-side-up for Susan.

"Oh, Reed," Susan sighed, rolling her eyes as well and grinning. "Leave her alone."

"No, honestly, I wanna know," he objected, dropping his teasing tone.

"It was fine," Becca said from the stove, not turning around to face him, but the two at the table turned to see her shrugging.

"What, no fireworks, no confessions of love, no magical kiss?" Reed's mocking tone had returned.

"Oh, please, Reed." Becca sounded as if she were quite sick of his taunting, even if he was only joking. She turned around and delicately laid an egg on Susan's plate then placed her hands on her hips, skillet still in hand. "I mean, seriously, what do expect me to tell you? It was a first date. I suppose your first date with Sue was the best day of your life, right?"

"Oh, come on, Becca." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Give me a break; I just thought you'd be a bit more excited after having your first date with Johnny Storm." He added his sarcastic tone to the boy's name as he said it, drawing out the syllables slightly. Becca tried her best to suppress a smile upon hearing his name, but failed because she obviously felt the skin covering her cheekbones moving upward, not to mention the fact that Susan and Reed were exchanging grins. Finally her cheeks returned to their normal position and color and she was left with the memories of the last night.

It hadn't been a bad date; on the contrary, it had been extremely enjoyable. The only thing that her mind just couldn't seem to get over was the fact that Johnny was so easily distracted; he had been constantly flirting with and touching the waitresses there at the club and though she knew she should just forget it – this was just the way Johnny was – her subconscious wouldn't seem to let her. Just as she tried her hardest to remember the wonderful moments of his hands caressing her waist, of his body moving with hers, these memories would be blocked out before she had a real chance to enjoy them, only to be replaced with visions of the same man, her date, caressing Lorraine and Candy and Prissy. She knew this was just the typical Johnny; she'd just have to get over it, because no matter what he was or how he was, she still wanted him as badly as she had before, maybe even more so now.

"No, it was fun; it was," she assured the two now staring at her curiously; obviously she had spaced out.

"How fun?" Reed asked, eyeing her suspiciously with a new tone – his protective older brother tone.

"What kind of a girl do you think I am?" Becca cried suddenly, offended. He shrugged.

"Just checking."

* * *

"Hey, Becca," came a voice from behind the red-head who was sitting in a chair on the balcony, a book in her lap, enjoying the golden sunshine and an occasional cool breeze. She knew the voice before even turning around halfway in her chair to see Johnny standing in the doorway. 

"Oh, hi, Johnny," she said, a bright smile breaking across her face for only an instant before she replaced it with a casual grin, hoping this time she had succeeded in covering up her excitement. Johnny smirked back, leaning against the frame of the doorway with his left shoulder.

"So, how 'bout another night like last night?" he asked.

_Geez, he doesn't waste any time._ Becca thought with a smile.

"You mean dancing?"

"Not exactly," he said with a mysterious grin. "You see, I just happen to have two tickets to Aerosmith." Becca's eyes grew humongous instantly.

"Aerosmith?" she repeated as he just nodded his head as if to say, "Yes, I know I'm a genius." "You, you got tickets to Aerosmith? I, I thought that show was sold out."

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "Connections." She just continued to stare at him in amazement. "So, I take it that your stunned silence means you wanna go?" All she could do was nod as he just continued to wear that adorable, proud smirk. "Then it's date two – lucky you. Oh, look, it rhymes and everything. Sometimes I amaze even myself." And with that he sauntered back into the Baxter Building and out of sight.

* * *

Becca didn't need Susan to help her get ready for this date. Aerosmith had been her favorite band since before she could remember and her closet was filled with paraphernalia – shirts, earrings, headbands, bracelets, necklaces, and even a pair of jeans she had sewn patches on herself. When Johnny came to the door to see Becca dressed in all her fan apparel all he could do was smirk his usual, adorable smirk, arms folded across his chest. 

"So I guess I picked the right band, huh?"

"How could ya tell?" she laughed, stepping out the door to her room, beaming, taking Johnny's hand as he guided her down the hallway, his other hand in his left pocket.

"Where are you goin'?" came a voice from behind the two, and they turned around to see Ben standing in the hallway, Alicia making her way out of their room, her face filled with curiosity.

"Oh, hey, Ben." Becca's face brightened even more if it was possible. "I'll give you one guess."

"There's no way you're going to Aerosmith's concert tonight." He shook his head in disbelief, a bit jealous as well, though she knew he wasn't angry in the least. Alicia smiled and appeared fully from behind the doorframe as Ben wrapped an arm around her slender figure and pulled her into his rocky side as she placed a hand on chest. Suddenly he noticed Johnny standing beside the girl and his face hardened slightly but not with true hatred, just a tiny bit of a grudge and friendly rivalry, the expression always on his face when around Johnny. "And you're taking the loudmouth along?"

"I don't think you're gettin' the picture, Rocky," Johnny said, releasing his grip on Becca's hand and approaching Ben with his usual, cocky air. "You see, I'm takin' her." Ben looked from one to the other, not really shocked now that he thought about it but simply taken aback. Behind Johnny, Becca's face was growing redder and redder under Ben's stare.

"Where'd you get the tickets?" Ben asked after a period of silence, eyes finally landing permanently on Johnny.

"Connections, Big Guy, connections." And with that, Johnny turned around, wrapped an arm around Becca's shoulders, and sauntered with her away from Ben and Alicia still standing there, speechless.

"Ben, what is it?" Alicia asked once Johnny and Becca had disappeared in the elevator, looking up with her sightless eyes at her husband's face.

"Nothing, sweetheart." He was still staring at the elevator, but finally bent his neck so that he was looking down at her just as she was looking up at him. He managed a slight smile that he knew she couldn't really see, but he always felt as if she could somehow.

"Oh, come on, Ben; just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't tell when something's wrong," she chuckled. "You know that." He smirked as well and grunted.

"Oh, I don't know; it shouldn't bother me," he said, as if trying to convince himself.

"What, the fact that Johnny's taking Becca out?" she filled in the blanks as he nodded. "He may be reckless and careless and cocky, Ben, but he won't hurt her, and not only because he knows that if he did he'd have to answer to you and Reed." Ben looked at her questioningly and she continued as though she had seen this expression too. "Johnny's a gentleman, Ben, and I know you know what I'm talking about. As much as he boasts and brags and talks about how many girls he's had, I don't believe for a moment that he would ever take advantage of one. All of those girls came more than willingly, and you know it. Becca's different, and as soon as he figures that out it's going to really trouble him, but he would never touch her knowing her values." Ben just stared at his wife blankly; she never ceased to amaze him with her ability to know people's true character and the way she could always tell what he was thinking. She patted his chest and walked back into their room, smiling as though she knew she had puzzled him. "Just remember, Ben, sensitivity is not the same thing as respect. Johnny still has a ton of growing to do, yes, but he's a gentleman just the same. And you know, I think he's secretly waiting for that girl who will tell him to back off, because somewhere deep inside himself I think he knows that she, out of all the others, is truly something special."


	10. The Teaser

Hey! I really need to, at this time, make an apology to everyone. I had a comment last time without thinking and I really need to just have a nice chew on my foot for it. I said sometime along the lines of "incest, homos, and all that crap" in a personal note to My-One-Sin-Is-You. I really phrased this badly because I don't want anyone to get the idea that I have something against homosexuals. While I do not approve of homosexuality IN THE LEAST, that in no ways means that I hate or even dislike people who are. I don't agree with or believe in their actions or way of living at all, but I do not think of a person who is a homosexual as crap at all either. Anyway, I just thought I needed the clear that up. Personal note!

Patienceless: I LOVE AEROSMITH TOO! LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Becca had been to a few Aerosmith concerts before, but this one, out of all the others, topped them all. Either Stephen Tyler was extremely on this particular night, or it was the fact that Johnny Storm was by her side. He bought her another shirt to add to her collection and a mug to match which she took readily and gratefully. They still happened to run into millions of girls it seemed who knew him, and each was given a flirtatious looking-over and grin, some even a peck on the cheek, and then they were on their way. Becca wasn't just completely ignored, far from it, but it seemed like every girl in the city knew and had been involved with Johnny at one point or another and though she tried to just ignore this fact it was becoming increasingly harder to do. Aerosmith helped a lot though.

* * *

"Hey, Ben," Reed said, entering the lounge room to find his huge, rocky best friend sitting on the couch watching a baseball game on TV. "Who's playing?" 

"Since when have you ever cared who's playing?" Ben returned teasingly with a chuckle as Reed smiled, knowing he couldn't object, and sat down beside him silently. "All right, what is it?" Ben lifted himself up into a fully seated position instead of the slightly more casual stance he had been in after a few minutes of complete silence. He knew something was wrong with his best friend, someone he regarded as his brother. They'd known each other too long for him not to know when something was bothering the scientist.

"What are you talking about?" Reed turned to Ben questioningly, playing dumb.

"Don't give me that, Reed; whenever you come in and ask me who's playing there's got to be something wrong. I've spent too much time with you not to know when something's bothering you. Come on, what is it?" he pried as Reed gave a heavy sigh and his shoulders seemed to slump, giving in, knowing he couldn't fool Ben. He had, in reality, been looking for the man simply for this reason – to unload his troubles upon him.

"It's Becca," he said shortly as Ben simply nodded.

"I had a feeling; it's been bothering me too," Ben said, understanding, and Reed didn't seem surprised. "Well, not Becca, but Johnny and Becca." Reed nodded.

"I won't let him hurt her," he said firmly. "Maybe I should talk to him, or Becca, you know, try to put a stop to it."

"I know, but at the same time I feel like we don't really have a right; I mean, come on, Reed, she's not ten anymore; she's old enough to make her own choices."

"She's also too blinded by her infatuation with Johnny to see him for what he really is," Reed added.

"What is he, Reed?" Ben asked suddenly, staring into Reed's eyes with a look that seemed to intimidate the man.

"Oh, Ben, you know," he sighed, unable to explain for once, hanging his head.

"Yeah, I know," Ben nodded. "Alicia has hope for him, though, and their relationship." Reed looked up with surprise but then it faded.

"I don't mean to judge him. We've been working together for about a year now and I know there's more to him than he lets others see; I know he has a heart, but-"

"But you still don't trust him, especially with a package as precious as your sister," Ben finished as Reed nodded slowly. "Neither do I, Reed, neither do I; we're just going to have to try. But if he ever touches her or I find her crying on account of him, there won't be any holding me back."

"Don't look at me; you won't find any objection here; I'll be right there with you." Reed and Ben exchanged sly smiles.

* * *

"So what next?" Johnny bent over Becca who was clutching her T-shirt and mug as if they were the best gifts she had ever received and she wasn't planning on losing them anytime soon. 

"I dunno; how 'bout coffee?" Becca suggested with a shrug.

"Where are you gonna find a coffee shop open at this time of night?" he retorted with a smile as she just smiled back.

"Well, Johnny, if anyone would know it'd be you; I mean these are your finest hours, after all." She had done it again, picked on his partying night life and she could tell, though it was only for a split second, that he had grown just a tad bit tense. Obviously he had taken it the way she wanted him to; she wasn't really jabbing at the wild nature she had always loved, no, she was really jabbing at the harem he seemed to have wherever he went. It was raking on her nerves just enough for her to push ever so slightly, hoping he would get the picture, and evidently it was working. She had done her job for the night and now it was time to ease up; she had to reel him in slowly if there was ever going to be any hope for their "relationship."

"Well, you know, now that you mention it, there is this little place just right down the street," he nodded, head indicating that it wasn't very far away, his sly grin returning to his face once more.

"Let's go then," Becca said with her own smirk, looping her arm through his and pressing her body close into his as he smiled his cocky smile and pulled her even tighter.

* * *

"So do you ever get tired while you're flying? I mean, Reed told me that you sometimes fly great distances alongside that plane thingy of his," Becca said, a cup of steaming coffee resting in between her hands as she sat across from Johnny Storm in the little coffee shop. Johnny chuckled and just looked at her. 

"Are you kidding? Me, tired?" He just laughed as she simply stared at him skeptically, waiting for the real answer. "Okay, okay, I admit – occasionally I'll stop for a drink."

"So what do you do if you're flying over a body of water and your fire suddenly just stops?" she asked.

"Fire never stops for the Torch," Johnny replied as Becca laughed.

"Oh, come on, Johnny; I'm sure it took a lot of time for you to master your power," Becca urged.

"Just like it took you a lot of time to master your writing?" Johnny retorted.

"Hey." Becca glared at him, though she still couldn't help smiling as she stared into captivatingly blue eyes. "You don't hassle me about my setbacks, I won't hassle you about yours."

"What setbacks?" Johnny asked, leaning back in his chair casually.

"Let's just say I've been watching the skies lately." Becca raised one eyebrow, eyeing him with a teasing grin.

"Touché," Johnny said, raising his own cup to acknowledge her carefully worded insult and then lifting it to his lips.

"So, to drastically change the subject, what do you think of their marriage?" Becca asked suddenly.

"Reed and Sue's?" he asked as she nodded in confirmation. "I think I can't believe that a girl as hot as my sister married an egghead like him." Becca rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Johnny."

"Seriously?" he asked as she again nodded, this time a smile on her lips as one broke across his as well. "I think I've never seen my sister happier, and if she's happy then I'm happy. Plus, Reed's not that bad of a guy once you get past all the brainy stuff." Becca laughed. "So, what do you think about it?"

"I feel the same way as you do. Reed's never been happier, and as long as he's happy then I'm happy."

"But if I remember correctly you didn't like Sue right off, did you?" Johnny pried as Becca turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, I was being the good little sister and sticking up for my older brother, you know, taking his side in the fight and everything. He took their breakup really hard and naturally I placed all the blame on Sue because I didn't know all the facts; all I heard was Reed's side of story. I feel horrible about judging her so severely when I look back on it all and see the relationship we have now. We're getting really close and I hope it only continues. I love her like a sister already," Becca explained.

"Well, I can't say that I feel exactly like a brother to Reed yet," Johnny said as Becca laughed.

"Yeah, I can see where it would take a little bit more time to adjust to Reed, especially considering how totally opposite you two are," she agreed.

"Johnny!" The squeal of yet another woman pierced the air as the couple turned to see a woman appearing from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron tied around her waist. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a thick ponytail which swished behind her as she skipped toward them. Becca rolled her eyes as Johnny lifted a finger in the girl's direction as a small, short wave, noticing Becca's aggravation.

"Hey, Jenny, what's up?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed happily. "Who's this?" She turned to Becca, looking the girl up and down with a hint of jealousy, as if comparing her to herself. Her hands were resting upon her hips.

"Oh, this is Becca," Johnny said, and suddenly he reached out his arm and took Becca's hand in his. She was absolutely astounded. "But you can call me later." Becca rolled her eyes again but this time she had a smile on her face, and Johnny winked at Jenny as she shuffled off with a giddy nod, satisfied. "What do you say to gettin' outta here?"

"As long as you keep holding my hand, I'll follow you anywhere," Becca replied.

* * *

"Thanks for the concert and the coffee, I had a lot of fun," Becca said as she a Johnny approached their bedrooms. Becca stopped in front of his door and released her hand from his grip. "And thanks for the talk; I know you don't do that kind of stuff very often." 

"What, no reward?" Johnny lifted an eyebrow expectantly as Becca inched her way closer until the two were so close she need only to move her head slightly to touch his lips. She placed her hands upon his warm chest, which she could feel through his shirt as well as his heart rate rapidly speeding up.

"Goodnight," she whispered in the most seductive voice he had heard in a long time. She brushed her lips just barely over his own, it couldn't even be called a kiss, and then turned directly on her heel and began to make her way to her own room.

"What was that?" Johnny lifted his arms in disappointment and amazement as she turned back around with a wide smile.

"I take things slow," she replied as though teasing him, and with that disappeared once more behind her door.


	11. Confusion

Well, here's a little bit of angsty action for y'all. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not much to say this time. Chappies might come a little more slowly from now on since I'm getting less time to write and what I had written up until this chappie were all written over the summer. Now they've caught up with me and I have to write again and school just isn't allowing me the time. I'll try to get them up as often as possible, so don't kill me and keep checking!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Johnny sauntered through the halls of the Baxter Building but stopped suddenly to hear laughter floating along the airwaves, coming from the kitchen. Stopping in the shadows of the doorway, he found Reed, Sue, Ben, Alicia, and Becca sitting around the table, eating Becca's meal for the evening: chicken pot pie. He wanted to hear what they were talking about before entering, so he just stood there listening for a moment. They seemed to be having such a wonderful time, and the smile on Becca's face was captivating him again as he stared at her.

"No wait, it gets better," Reed was saying to the group, now in hysterics. "So I'm dancing out in the middle of this dance floor surrounded by all these girls I'm sure Johnny hired from Playboy and in walks Sue." Becca, half laughing, half horrified, gasped, putting a hand over her mouth which was still positioned in a wide grin.

"Oh no, Reed." She glanced back and forth from Reed to Susan to see them just exchanging smiles as Ben and Alicia laughed on.

"You should have seen the look on her face, Bec," Ben added.

"I can see it right now," Becca chuckled, looking at Susan as the woman just continued to smile. Now that everything was over she could look back and laugh on it just like everyone else.

Part of Johnny wanted to walk into the room but he couldn't seem to make his legs move. He felt disconnected from their world somehow and didn't know what to do about it. Until now he had never desired this – the sense of family and togetherness. He had never before longed for nights spent telling stories around the dinner table, or evenings squandered happily huddled around a game board. These were things for children or married couples, though Becca, young and vibrant, seemed to fit this world just as perfectly as she fit his world, the world of dance floors and loud concerts. Even as he stared at the group around the kitchen table he felt his personality splitting; half of him wanted what they had, the love they shared, but at the same time he didn't want to give up the life he already had, the life of skimpily-clad women and late nights, the life he still loved so much. He was comfortable there and it seemed easier to pull Becca into his world than try to adjust to hers. At the same time, she seemed to have this split personality. She shared qualities from both their world and his, so couldn't he do this too? But then again did he really want to? His head was just spinning in circles, and he was growing more and more confused with every additional thought.

_Maybe I should just end everything now before I get even more confused. I don't know if I like this feeling, and I don't like her messing with my head. But how am I supposed to resist that smile?_

"Well, what's on the menu tonight?" Johnny swaggered in confidently as if he hadn't heard a thing, as if not one thought had crossed through his mind from the time he had stopped in the doorway and the time he entered the room.

"Johnny!" Becca started from her seat as she turned to see the young man walking toward the table with that adorable smirk. She smiled brightly at him as Reed, Susan, and Ben all exchanged sly looks, Alicia simply smiling to herself. She could feel Becca's bright expression just as strongly as if she had seen it. At the same time she could feel Johnny's uncertainty yet happiness as he gazed upon the red-head.

"You're a little late, Johnny," Ben said, eyes focusing back on the cocky youth.

"Oh, that doesn't matter, Ben," Becca sighed, rolling her eyes with a playful grin as she glanced at the giant rock. "Did you honestly think I hadn't saved him a piece?"

"A piece of what?" Johnny eyes the empty plates questioningly.

"Chicken pot pie," Becca replied with a smile. "Why don't I just heat you up a piece and you can pull up a chair and join us?" She looked up at him from her seated position hopefully.

"Or don't," Ben added spitefully.

"Ben-" Becca started.

"No, don't worry about it, Becca; I-I've gotta go down to the club tonight anyway." Johnny walked off glumly.

"Y-you sure?" Becca called in a panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He waved at her behind his back as he turned into the hallway, refusing to turn around to face her.

"Ben!" Becca turned on the big man in astonishment but the man didn't need any urging; he was already plodding across the kitchen floor after the Torch.

"Hey!" he shouted as the man turned around from where he stood waiting for the elevator.

"Slow it down, Big Guy, the whole building will collapse," Johnny teased.

"What's eatin' at you, kid? You know I didn't mean what I said back there, don't you?" Ben asked.

"Why would anyone ever take anything you say seriously?" Johnny retaliated.

"Come on, seriously."

"Seriously I'm going down to the club and you're making me late," Johnny retorted as the light went off the doors to the elevator opened. He walked backward into the elevator and waved. "Later." Ben sighed, exasperated, rolling his eyes. Not only was the boy insensitive, he was also insecure with his real feelings, and there was no was he could get him to talk if he didn't want to, which caused obvious frustration.

* * *

"You okay, Becca?" Reed asked, walking into Becca's room to find her attempting to write another song, but it wasn't going so well. Her guitar was resting in her lap and she was fiddling with strings frustratingly. He knew the expression on her face well; it only occurred upon her features occasionally and every time it did it bothered him; he hated it; it didn't fit her face, not hers. It was one of sheer disappointment. 

"Oh, y-yeah," she stuttered, looking up from her open notebook of songs as Reed sat down beside her on the bed.

"That's funny – you don't seem okay."

"W-well, I am," she said, turning her back to him so she wouldn't have to lie to his face.

"Becca, what's going on between you and Johnny?" he asked after a period of silence.

"What do you mean what's going on between me and Johnny?" She whipped around defensively, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Becca, I, I know how infatuated with him you are, but I just don't think he's the best guy for you," he stammered nervously.

"And you think you have the right to make that decision?"

"Well, as your older brother-"

"No, Reed, don't pull that on me; I'm not five or even ten years old anymore. I am capable of making decisions on my own, and I wish you would stop treating me like I'm a little girl. I'm twenty-five years old; I'll date whoever I wanna date and see whoever I wanna see, got that? Johnny and I aren't in any kind of relationship at all; he just asked me to go dancing with him and to go see a concert with him – that's all. He hasn't said anything about getting serious. Even if he did I wouldn't tell you now," Becca ranted as Reed just looked at her in astonishment. "Don't look at me like that! I'm sick of you checking up on me all the time! I can handle this, and you know what? When I can't, I'll let ya know."


	12. The Boat

Well, here's the big one. Things are really going to get underway after this chappie, so stay tuned. Sorry it took so long to update, like I said, they might be coming a big slower from now on. Notes!

Kimauri626: I know what you mean about Johnny not being a one woman kind of guy, but, like you said, there would be no story if he didn't finally cave. LOL. What I'm really trying to do is show how he gradually becomes one, I'm not trying to just change his character to fit my own story. As you can tell, there's a lot of struggling Becca's having with this issue, and only in the last chappie did Johnny really start to analyze some of his own feelings on the matter. Anyway, all I can say is keep reading!

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

"Alicia, can I talk to you?" Becca stuck her head through the doorway of the bedroom the black woman shared the Ben to find her sitting on her bed reading, brail of course.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," she said, setting the book down and sitting up straighter upon her bed as Becca slumped over and plopped down on the bed wearily. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alicia looked into her eyes as best she could, always still a little off center, and reached her hands out to touch the red head's face. It was wet and streaky and even a bit shaky.

"Well, I, I had a fight with Reed," Becca supplied, not even attempting to cover up her sorrow.

"Oh, sweetie," Alicia sighed sympathetically. "Well, we all have fights sometimes."

"That's not really the problem; the problem is what we fought over."

"Let me just take a wild stab in the dark: Johnny?" It wasn't really a question, but it brought a slight smile to Becca's face, and if it did that she had accomplished something. Becca nodded, knowing by now that Alicia may be blind but she could sense your every move as if she had twenty-twenty vision.

"What am I gonna do, Alicia? I mean, nothing's going on between me and Johnny, not yet anyway, and who knows if anything ever will. You know how Johnny is." Becca rolled her eyes and then continued as Alicia smiled. "I'm just sick of being the baby, the one who can't make her own decisions. I appreciate Reed playing the protective big brother, I really do, but at the same time he needs to know that I'm a big girl now. I mean, I know I've always had my eyes on Johnny, I still do, but what's so wrong with that? He's not that bad, right?" She looked at the woman pleadingly, begging her to tell her that Johnny Storm wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.

"No, he's not," Alicia said, shaking her head.

"Well, how can Reed and even Ben work with him for two years solid and still have this horrible opinion of him?" Becca asked.

"Well, you're a different variable in this equation entirely, Becca, and you've got to understand that. You're Reed's little sister, and practically Ben's too, and they don't want to see you get hurt," Alicia explained, reaching out her arm and placing a tender but firm hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I know," Becca sighed heavily. "I guess this is what I get for falling in love with an egomaniac."

"No, honey, no," Alicia objected soothingly. "I just think all of you still have a long way to go in understanding each other and finding a happy medium, you, Reed, Ben, and Johnny. It will come in time, and I'm afraid this is the sort of thing you can't rush. Your best move right now would be to continue seeing Johnny is he asks you, regardless of what your brother says. I think you're a good influence on him. But, at the same time, you need to make up with Reed too. Tell him that you love him and that you want him behind you, but not on the front lines. You're right, it is your life, but never forget, Reed's just as much a part of your life as Johnny."

"I won't, but I can't make up with him, not yet," Becca decided with another sigh, pushing herself up off the bed and exiting the room without another word, leaving Alicia's eyes to gaze unsteadily after her.

* * *

"E-5," Ben said, looking over the top of his Battleship board hopefully as Becca searched her own. The two were seated across from each other on the carpet in the lounge room in a heated game of Battleship. Susan sat on the couch with a book, completely engrossed in it. Reed was in what Becca called "the lab," working on something scientific that she couldn't pronounce. 

"Miss," Becca chuckled as Ben sighed and placed a white peg in E-5. Suddenly Johnny waltzed in.

"Oh, look at this wonderful family scene: a good book, a board game," he said sarcastically as the other three rolled their eyes in unison. He bent over the two boards and then bent down close to Ben and whispered, though loud enough that everyone could hear, "Guess A-7, Big Guy; she's killin' ya."

"Johnny!" Becca cried with a strained look of frustration, as if she were trying hard not to replace it with a smile. Johnny smirked and then bent over her, his mouth so close to her ear she could almost feel his lips against it and his hot breath warming it.

"Meet me at the elevator tomorrow at noon and bring a bikini." He placed a hand on her shoulder then walked back out of the room just as smoothly as he had entered. Her face grew pink, a smile breaking out across her lips.

"What is it, Bec?" Ben asked.

"Oh, nothing, now it's my turn. J-10."

"Not again," the rock exclaimed as she grinned.

* * *

"Well, I'm here. Where are we going?" Becca questioned, approaching Johnny in some short jean shorts and a pink midriff tank-top, her hair pulled away from her face in its traditional clip. Johnny could only assume her swimsuit was underneath as his eyes scanned her appealing curves. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out, gorgeous; now, come on, let's go." He took her hand and led her into the elevator. "You see, I have this friend who's got a boat."

* * *

Becca had to admit that Johnny had class, regardless of his inflated ego. Of course, he also had the money to afford class since due to the formation of the Fantastic 4. He seemed to have connections in every nook and cranny of New York City, but of course that also had an explanation: his constant partying. But it didn't really matter, not to her. All the matter right now was that she was by his side boarding a magnificent boat that he had borrowed just to take her out. 

_I wonder how many girls he does this for._ She thought to herself as he helped her on board, but decided to put it from her mind. As long as she didn't ask she couldn't be disappointed by the thought that he was treating her specially. This was date three, after all, right? As they set off from the bank Becca stripped off her thin shirt and tiny shorts, revealing the form Johnny had always known she had but until this point had only imagined. She laid her form across the deck and prepared to soak up the sun nonchalantly, as if she didn't have the slightest idea of the way Johnny was gazing at her.

"Oh, I forgot my sunscreen," she moaned. "I will burn so badly."

"Funny thing, because I just happen to have some," Johnny said, and proceeded to open a small compartment that just happened to contain sunscreen. He grabbed the bottle and sat down beside her as she smirked to herself and lay back down on her stomach. He squirted the white, thick liquid onto his right palm and then began to slather it onto her back delicately, rubbing up and down the entire length of her back, causing her to shiver with delight. He too felt an electricity run up his arm and course through his body as he touched her back being warmed by the sun, one that never had before, and couldn't quite put his finger on the feeling; all he knew was that he liked it.

* * *

They spent the entire day out on the magnificent lake, sailing and swimming and soaking in the sun. Once they had had their fill, Johnny turned the boat around about the time the sun was setting. 

"Oh, look, the sun's setting," Becca said as she turned around to see the sky melting into a captivating display of vivid oranges and pinks, an occasional violet cloud splashed here and there for decoration.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Johnny returned as if he could care less, looking up from the cooler where he was busy getting a beer.

"It's so beautiful," she sighed contentedly, staring into the beautiful sky.

"Sure," he shrugged, moseying over to stand behind her, a beer in his left hand.

"I just love sunsets," she said.

"Well, why we don't both enjoy it?"

He set his beer down and took her shoulders in his hands, turning her around to face him. He took one of his hands and placed it under her chin, drawing her lips to his as she closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her ever so sweetly. As he gradually began to deepen the kiss, however, she began to kiss him back. She placed her hands on his firm, strong chest and leaned in as he pulled her closer, arms beginning to enclose around her. She moved her arms around his neck as he cupped her head in his right hand and slowly pulled her clip out of her hair, letting it fall onto the deck of the boat. She was too pleased with the feeling of his lips against hers to notice until he began to run his fingers through her hair. Upon this new sensation she allowed her throat to release a small moan of pleasure and deepened the kiss even more as if to say, "Don't stop." He ran his hand down the length of her back as he had many times that day as she continued to kiss him, even more intensely. When they finally broke away she was nearly dazed and he was gazing upon her with pride and satisfaction.

"Now that's what I call a sunset," he said as she simply smiled back.


	13. The Threat

Sorry it's taken me to long to get this next chappie up. It's also really short, but I just haven't had much time to write lately, what with Thanksgiving and everything. Anyway, I'll try to get the next one up sooner - try being the key word. I've bene really busy lately. And yes, this is kinda a filler chappie, sorry, but don't worry, more action is heading your way, I promise. LOL. Just keep reading and reviewing! I love reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Becca was the giddiest girl on the face of the planet. Her smile penetrated the entire house, though she tried not to let it show too much, especially around Johnny. She didn't want his head to get any bigger and refused to show him how happy he made her until she knew the feeling was mutual. Right now it was no such thing. He was still Johnny Storm, the player of the year. Although he did touch her with a tenderness she wasn't sure he had ever expressed to any other woman, a tenderness she didn't feel was possible when she first met him, she still felt just like a face in the crowd, like one woman among a sea of others who swooned after The Human Torch. She hated it, this feeling of being just one of the many when she yearned to be the one and only. The rest of the girls in his life were content with one night with the muscular man, but she just couldn't be. She had to have him, and every time he kissed her it only intensified that desire.

* * *

"Becca?" Reed entered his younger sister's room timidly, knocking on the door and slowly pushing it open. Becca, seated at her desk, looked up immediately to see Mr. Fantastic making his way to her side cautiously and her face hardened. She crossed her arms across her chest firmly and frowned, waiting for the humble apology she knew was coming and was prepared to ignore. She nodded as if encouraging him to continue. "H-how's your writing?" 

Silence.

"Would you please just talk to me? I don't see how you expect me to treat you like an adult when you resort to the silent treatment – one of the most childish things among the entire human species."

"Did you just come here to insult me?" she asked finally, her voice strained and filled with malice.

"No, I came here to apologize and talk things out," he said.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to accept your apology and then you can resume your position as Mr. Protective, is that it?" she retorted, her pride still stinging from his last remark. "Besides, I don't see how we have anything to talk about."

"All right, Becca, if that's the way you're gonna be, then fine. Forget I ever came in here. And don't you worry about ever having to listen to any apologies from me; I won't waste my breath," Reed said, turning his back on her and walking out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I suck," she sighed to herself, staring at the closed door. She couldn't understand why she had said those things to him and wanted to leap up from her chair and beg him for another chance, tell him how sorry she was for their stupid fight, but her foolish pride prevented it. All she could do was sit there, staring at her door, beating herself up inside.

* * *

The next morning Johnny waltzed into the kitchen to find Becca at the stove flipping pancakes. Reed, Susan, and Ben sat at the table awaiting their breakfast, Reed's face buried in the morning paper. Becca was completely oblivious to the fact that Johnny had just entered the room and continued with her cooking as he snuck up behind her and pressed his lips against her neck soothingly. 

"Johnny," she breathed, smiling brightly as the sensation of his lips against her neck overcame her. She turned around to face him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body into his. She pressed her lips against his and began to kiss him as he pulled the clip out of her hair, allowing it to fall to the floor just as it had against the deck of the boat. He ran his fingers through her hair as he had before but let out a groan of pleasure when she ran hers through his. Reed peeked over the top of his newspaper but quickly disappeared behind it again, Ben also seeking shelter underneath the flimsy piece of paper. The one good thing about being a rock he had found was that during moments like this blushing wasn't a possibility, but the horrible sense of embarrassment still remained. Susan, however, just gazed upon the scene sweetly. Reed, behind his paper, burned with an emotion he couldn't quite find a word for, it wasn't entirely anger or hurt, there was something else there too, something he didn't know how to describe.

* * *

"Johnny." 

The blonde turned around to see Reed standing in the hallway, his face set with determination.

"What's up, egghead?" Johnny asked with his casual smirk.

"That was quite a display of affection back there," Reed said as Johnny shrugged.

"What can I say? Your sister's a great kisser," he replied.

"That's right, she is my sister – my younger sister, I might add," Reed said.

"What are you gettin' at, Reed?" Johnny crossed his arms over his chest and just looked at the man confusedly, not quite understanding his point.

"What are your intentions, Johnny?" he asked.

"Intentions? What do you mean?" the boy responded.

"Only this – that if I were you I'd be very careful with her. If I ever find out you've hurt her, you'll be answering not only to me but to Ben. I'm her older brother; it's my job to take care of her, and I don't take my job lightly. Just remember that." With that the man turned on his heel and walked back down the hall. Johnny, now standing alone in the middle of the hallway, began to chuckle to himself.

"Did I just get threatened by the nerd of the year?"


	14. The Breakup

So, I realize that it's been like nearly two months since I've updated, I know there is no excuse for that, but I can attempt one, can't I? LOL. I really have been incredibly busy, plus I've been through one of those periods where it's impossible to get inspiration. Anyway, I just wanted you all to know that no, I haven't given up on this story. I don't do that. Once I start one I finish it through, always, I promise, so don't even give up on me or my stories. Anyway, I am going to definitely try not to let another one of these periods happen again. I can't promise when the next chappie will be up, but I do want to let you all know that it will be sooner than two months. LOL. Thanks for those who are sticking with me! One little note!

KyliedaRock: I sure took my time, didn't I? LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Two months flew by as Becca scratched her head in frustration in her stuffy room, hovering over her tiny desk, and Johnny soared through the skies, saving the world and whatnot. But at night he pulled her out of her room onto the streets of New York City for "a good time." The couple was growing closer by the day, but as Susan beamed with happiness Reed drew further and further into his sulky world of the overprotective older brother. Ben seemed to straddle the line, at times being nearly impossible about the situation and others very accepting. But Becca didn't care, not anymore. Wasn't this what she had always wished for? Well, almost. The other women in Johnny's life were her only hindrance; she just couldn't seem to get over the fact that the man was a player, had been and always would be. One woman had never been enough for The Human Torch. So while she was dreaming of marriage, he was dreaming of one night of bliss, and no matter how deeply she kissed him she couldn't seem to get this through his thick head. And the way he treated her didn't help either; one minute she was most important human being on the face of the planet and the next she was just one of the millions of girls who flocked after his intoxicating body. Everywhere they went there seemed to be at least three other women ready and waiting to fulfill his desires, three other women that he was always more then happy to oblige.

It had been two months and Becca saw no change in the way he saw her, maybe the way he touched her, but not the way he looked at her. She was still just a beautiful piece of meat to him, and in those moments when there did seem to be a flicker of sincere desire for her, and her alone, in his eyes, her heart would ache, knowing it was just that – a moment, and nothing more. As for her relationship with Reed, nothing had changed. They did talk to each other, but stiffly and with forced tones. Susan felt as if she were dealing with two elementary-aged children, but chose to ignore it just as they did each other since she had had many a conversation with both and neither had been phased.

* * *

"Well, thanks for yet another wonderful time, Johnny," Becca said as they made there way down the hall of the Baxter Building in the dark, her hand in his. She drew it away to look at her watch and then gasped. "It's three o'clock in the morning! I had no idea we were out this late." 

"You mean early," Johnny corrected her with the smug look on his face that made her face want to light up. Instead she nodded.

"Well, I guess I'd better go to bed then," she said, but as she moved toward her door she felt his hand grabbing her wrist and whipped around to see him eyeing her pleadingly. She smiled and allowed him to pull her body into his and covered his lips with hers tenderly. After a few moments of tender embracing, the couple grew more intense until she finally backed him up again the wall, groaning with pleasure. And as she pressed her body against his she felt his hand moving up her thigh ever so slightly for fear she might pull away. She didn't but did remove her lips from his.

"Johnny," she panted, her face still so close to his that he could feel her warm breath against his face.

"There's a bed in there," he said, repeating his words from the night of their very first date, fiddling with the knob behind him to get the door open.

She didn't say a word, just stood there for a moment, his hand still on her thigh. She could hear the siren of caution going off in her head, but this time it wasn't loud enough to drown out her extreme feeling of desire. Two months ago this wouldn't have been an issue to her, now it was. Ignoring the siren, she pressed her lips against his once more as if consenting, and he pulled her into his room gently. Finally behind the door she had so long avoided, Becca immediately stripped Johnny's shirt off of his body, running her hands over his glorious skin, touching every single crevice of his chiseled chest, from his abs to his pecks. As she touched and kissed his perfect form he began to unbutton her shirt, sliding the sleeves off of her arms delicately. She tossed it carelessly onto the floor as if it was a hindrance and he pulled her onto his bed. But as she lay on top of him she felt him pulling her bra-straps slowly off of her shoulders, and then it clicked. She drew away suddenly, sitting up on his bed, turning her back to him.

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly, sitting up as well.

"Johnny, I can't do it," she said softly.

"Was I being too rough? I can be softer."

"N-no, no, that's not it; I, I just can't do it," she said, standing up. She bent over and picked her shirt up off the floor, then turned on her heel and rushed out of the room, leaving an extremely confused Johnny behind her.

* * *

The next morning Johnny found Becca sitting on the balcony, gazing out at the beautiful morning sky, so blue and cloudless. He approached her softly and placed a hand upon her shoulder, causing her to start and whip around urgently. 

"Hey," he said to her wide-eyed, panicked stare.

"Johnny, I-I'm sorry about last night," she said, turning back around. She couldn't bear to look at him; she knew she had let him down.

"I understand; you just weren't ready," he said. "Not many people are." His tone turned back into his usual, boastful manner and she rolled her eyes to herself. When she didn't reply he continued, dropping a little bit of his haughty attitude, but not all of it, of course. "So, we're goin' out tonight, right?" She turned around again, stunned at his offer. She thought she had blown it. Now he knew that he would never get anything from her unless they were married, and she thought he wouldn't want to waste his time on her anymore knowing this. But maybe there was more to the egotistical youth than she had thought before.

"S-sure," she said sheepishly.

"I'll pick you up at eight," he nodded, walking back inside.

_Well, what do ya know about that?_ She thought to herself, a wide grin spreading across her lips.

* * *

"It was the worst date I have ever been on in my entire life!" Becca shouted at Johnny later that night, sitting in the passenger's seat of his red sports car as he drove them back to the Baxter Building. 

"What the hell was so wrong with it?" he cried, trying to keep his eyes on her and the road all at the same time.

"Watch the road," she muttered. "Johnny, you really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Why it was the worst date any girl could ever go on; no, I take that back, it was the worst date for the girl you took, for every other woman there it was just peachy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, getting a bit touchy now.

"You know exactly what it supposed to mean! Johnny, I went out tonight to have a good time with you, not watch you have a good time with every other girl there!"

"I'm sorry; I just can't keep 'em off me." He was back to his cool, laid-back tone was normally impossible for Becca to resist, but not this time.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she said angrily, but more to herself than to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. If he had heard her, he made no indication that he had, but just kept his eyes on the road, and immediately a tense silence engulfed the car. Johnny reached out and flicked his radio on; he couldn't stand the silence.

"Oh, this is my song," he said, turning up the volume and beginning to sing along.

"One, two, three, four, five

Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride to the

Liquor store around the corner

The boys say they want some gin and juice but I really don't want a

Beer bust like I had last week

I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap

I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra, and Rita

And as I continue, you know they're gettin' sweeter

So what can I do, I really beg you my Lord

To me flirtin' is just like a sport

Anything fly, it's all good, let me dump it, please set in the trumpet

A little bit of Monica in my life

A little bit of Erica by my side

A little bit of Rita's all I need

A little bit of Tina's what I see

A little bit of Sandra in the sun

A little bit of Mary all night long

A little bit of Jessica, here I am

A little bit of you makes me your man"

They pulled up to the Baxter Building, and Johnny stopped the car by the curb to let Becca out. She would wait just inside in the lobby for him to park the car in the garage and then they would take the elevator up together, kissing all the way up of course. This time she jumped out of the car, sticking her head back in for one last word before slamming it in his face.

"You know what, Johnny? That really is your song. Enjoy Monica and Erica all you want, but Becca's not gonna stick around to have her heart broken by some stuck-up twenty-six year old." She hustled up the sidewalk and away from the car as fast I should could, disappearing into the building hurriedly. As she did Johnny knew she wouldn't be waiting up for him this time, and for some reason he felt the slightest tugging at his heartstrings, a feeling he had never felt before and never wanted to again.


	15. Always There

Well, here the next chappie. Sorry for the long wait again, but at least it wasn't two months! LOL. And don't worry, this isn't the end, of course, there's still much more to come. Note!

jack kelly's cowgirl: I'm glad you're liking it so far! I know what you mean about the movies; I feel the same way. Don't worry, you won't find any of that in any of my writing.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Becca ran into her room, wrenching the door open so hard she was afraid the doorknob would fall off. She slammed it behind her fiercely and only afterward did she pray that it hadn't woken anyone up. She didn't want to deal with questions, not right now. On the other hand there was another part of her that did was someone to find her and comfort her like the little girl she really was. Like the little sister she really was. The tears had soaked her face by this time, leaving big streaks of mascara down her cheeks. She wiped them off bitterly with the sleeve of her suede jacket, leaving her face raw and red.

"I'm such an idiot!" she cried, collapsing onto her bed, head buried in her sheets. "Thinking I could change Johnny Storm, playboy of the century." Suddenly there came a knock on the door and she whipped her head up, tears stopping immediately. She saw the door crack open and there before her stood the big rock peering in on her.

"You all right, Bec?" he questioned, entering the room fully and closing the door behind him.

"I, I didn't mean to w-wake you, Ben," she stammered, sniffling and wiping her face again.

"Ah, Bec, what is it?" he asked, sitting down beside her on the bed and taking her head in his lap.

"I-it's nothing, Ben," she lied, her voice shaking in a desperate attempt to hold back the tears.

"Nothing wouldn't make you cry like that. Now, come on, Bec, what is it?" he pried. She eyed him uncomfortably, embarrassment appearing on her face in the form of two rosy cheeks, but knew she had to tell someone. She also knew that he was going to sit there until she told him anyway. He probably already knew what she was going to say anyhow.

"W-well, it's Johnny," she muttered.

"What about Johnny?" Ben asked, his tone hardening.

"I guess that's just it; it's just Johnny." She smirked. "I was stupid to think I could change him, wasn't I?" Ben shook his head in response.

"I don't know, Bec," he sighed. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not really, I mean, I guess I let him hurt me, you know?" She looked up at him as he nodded forlornly.

"Oh, Bec," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. "I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better, but I know there's nothing I could say that could possibly make you feel better right now."

"Just knowing that you're here for me like you always have been makes me feel better, Ben," she whispered, resting her head on his rocky chest. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as tears rose in Ben's eyes too.

* * *

"Come in," Susan said to the knock on her and Reed's bedroom door later that night. To their surprise, who should stick his head through the crack but Ben Grimm. "Ben, what is it?" She was absolutely shocked, staring as the rock from her position in their bed, Reed's arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

"I, uh, just wanted to let you know that Becca and Johnny broke up," he said as Reed sat further up in bed.

"Is she all right?" he asked timidly.

"She could be better." Ben grinned. "I heard her come in and went in to talk with her."

"Poor girl," Susan sighed. "My brother needs a good slap over the head."

"I'd be happy to oblige," Ben said, still grinning as she smiled back at him.

"Oh, no, I know what would happen if you slapped him over the head, so do you," she laughed. "He doesn't need it that bad."

"I don't know, I could argue that with you, but not now. I'll see ya tomorrow morning." With that he closed the door and ducked out of the room, leaving Reed and Susan to themselves. They just sat there in silence for a long time, and Susan could tell Reed's conscience was tugging at his heartstrings.

"Well?" she interjected after a few minutes of silence.

"Well what?" He turned to her in annoyance.

"She's your sister, Reed, and she really does need you right now; you need to go and make up with her," Susan urged pleadingly.

"Oh, come on, what makes you think she'll listen to me?" he sighed as she simply eyed him sternly. "Come on, Sue, give it a rest. She's just think I'm treating her like a little kid again."

"Reed," Susan sighed, pulling the sheets off of her body tiredly and trudging into the closet.

"What are you doing?" he called. There was no reply, but when she emerged she had a book in her hands. She climbed back into bed, pulled the covers over her body once again, and dropped the book into the covers before them. It was one of Becca's, her first book.

"Read the dedication, Reed," she demanded.

"Sue-"

"Just read it," she insisted. He opened the hard cover and flipped to the dedication page.

"'For my big brother Reed because you've always been there for me,'" he read halfheartedly with a sigh.

"The reason she dedicated that book to you is the reason she wants you with her right now, because she believed that you would always be there for her." Susan looked at him with a cross expression until he finally sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Sue. I'll go see her."

* * *

"Becca?" Reed opened Becca's bedroom door timidly, hoping the girl wouldn't slam it right back in his face. He stretched his neck out to look around the door so he could fully see the girl. She had switched her clubbing clothes for her pajamas and lay on the bed, crying into her pillow. 

"Reed?" she whispered, lifting her head slowly to look at her older brother's head sticking through her doorway. He smiled awkwardly and walked into the room, closing the door behind him as he allowed his body to catch up with his head. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Ben told me about what happened," he replied with a shrug, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh," she sighed, sitting up. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"What's stupid?"

"The way I've been acting lately. Reed, I-I'm so sorry. I was a jerk to you and I know it. I ditched you just so I could go chasing after the player of the year, and look what I have to show for it – two broken relationships."

"I wouldn't say two," Reed said with a smirk. "How 'bout just one?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"B-but, Reed-" she started.

"Hey, we wouldn't be brother and sister if we didn't fight, huh?" He placed a long arm around her shoulders. "But we wouldn't be brother and sister if we didn't make up afterward either. I'm just as much to blame as you, Becca, and I owe you just as much of an apology, so, I'm sorry – for everything."

"Oh, Reed!" Becca cried, throwing her arms around his neck and crying onto his shoulder. "You know, the truth is, I still need an older brother to look after me from time to time."

"And I'll always be here for you, Becca," he assured her, rubbing her back soothingly.


	16. Vince

So, I know it's been forever. Believe me, I never meant for it to be this long until my next update, but when you're graduating you hardly have any time for yourself, much less your writing. Don't kill me. LOL. I promise to try to get to next chappie up sooner, try being the key word. If I just can't, just remember that I don't give up on my works. I will get another chappie up by and by. Notes!

jack kelly's cowgirl: LOL! I love your last comment about Mr. Krabs. LOL.

amor.ta.: Thank you so much! The only that really gets on my nerves about my writing isn't so much the writing itself as it is the many type-os I fail to catch, but I'm sure you can live with those. Compared to some of the other writing you've run into, type-os are minor, LOL, besides, they happen to everyone. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Johnny tried to play it cool the first few days, drowning himself in beautiful blondes and busty brunettes, but his heart ached for the suffering redhead across the hall, and he hated it. The feeling of pain their separation gave him angered him as nothing ever had before because there wasn't a quick fix for this one; in fact, there was nothing he could do. His stubborn pride kept him from reaching out to her and hers kept her from rushing into his arms, after all, she had dumped him, right? Still, he had to have her, but he could never let her know. She had to come back on her own, and she would eventually because who could resist the Human Torch? So he stayed out night after night coddling Lorraine and kissing Candy down at the club, but not feeling a bit satisfied.

Becca had begun to write again, just bits and pieces every few days or so, but it was something. Her anger and hurt toward Johnny had inspired harsh words upon the page, but at least it was something to get her going again. She too would go out at night, trying to forget Johnny with equally unsuccessful results. Of course, at the present, the pressure seemed to be all upon Susan. As Johnny's brother she felt as if it were all in hands to say the right words to the boy so that he would realize his foolish behavior and make up with Becca, but she knew her brother. She knew his hardheaded nature and didn't feel like wasting words upon him that she knew would not penetrate his heart, at least not enough to inspire action. Reed surely didn't know how to talk to him and didn't feel it was his place anyway, neither did Ben. The only one who had the gumption to say anything to him was Alicia. As he sauntered into the kitchen one morning two weeks later right after his shower, his hair still wet, Alicia, sitting at the table, smirked.

"Good morning, Johnny," she said.

"I just don't get how you do it," he said, turning around from the refrigerator where he had been grabbing a beer.

"It's not hard to tell when you enter a room, Johnny," she replied.

"I'm that hot, huh?" He smirked.

"No, your ego just seems to overtake everything within one hundred yards of yourself," she chuckled as he smiled and made his way over the table, seating himself across from her.

"So what's up, Alicia? I haven't talked to you in a long time; I haven't talked to anyone in a long time. Reed, Sue, and Ben decided to drop the silent bomb on me ever since Becca and I broke up."

"They are being a bit immature, aren't they?" She leaned forward slightly.

"You're tellin' me, not to mention Becca." He took a swig of his beer.

"Well, now, you can't blame her, Johnny; you shouldn't expect her to heal as quickly as the others, after all, she is the one who got hurt."

"Oh, and I'm not?" he retorted peevishly, pointing to himself.

"Were you hurt, Johnny?" Alicia asked, leaning forward even further, her eyes just slightly off from his. He searched her blind eyes, backing away slightly, as if he were startled by the question. He didn't want to tell her the truth; he didn't want anyone to see the real Johnny, the one who ached for Becca's touch once more. Could he really admit to Alicia his true feelings? Could he trust her?

"Well, sure, I mean, who wouldn't be? We dated for almost two months," he said casually, taking another swig.

"Two months is a long time for you, Johnny," Alicia joked as he himself snickered and nodded.

"True."

"I just can't believe that it wouldn't have somewhat of an effect on you," she continued.

"Well, you gotta keep on goin'," he shrugged.

"With or without her?" she asked seriously as an intensity began to eek into the situation, making Johnny slightly nervous.

"Listen, I'm not the one who broke up with her," he said defensively, feeling as if he were being accused of the situation.

"No, you're right, Johnny, you're not, and I know you would never intentionally hurt any girl," Alicia said soothingly. Johnny's head snapped back up from where he had been staring into his beer bottle to stare at Alicia eyes shockingly.

"How do you know that about me?" he asked softly.

"Because I know you, Johnny." She smiled sweetly. "You're not a bad person, just a reckless one. Yes, Becca was the one who broke up with you, but if you stop to consider the conditions, wouldn't you have broken up with yourself too? You didn't mean to hurt her, and I think that everyone knows that, they just don't know what to say to you or how to say it, even your own sister. You seem to live this life where you can listen to people tell you how much they care for you all day long, but you just shrug it off as bossy words from people older than you and continue on with your lifestyle, so after a certain point I guess everyone figures 'what's the use?' and decides that maybe being silent will be more effective than talking. I guess, in some ways, you can't blame them, but in other ways they still gave up on you. But I won't give up on your, Johnny, because I see the wonderful person you have the potential to be. You're caring and kind and you have such a big heart. I just wish you'd let others see it every once in a while, and I wish you had let Becca see it more often. She's a one-man girl, Johnny, and no matter how much she cares for you, after a point it was only hurting her to be with a man who has no limits with his love life." She stood up, staring down at him as he simply eyed her from his position in at the table. "She's a good girl, and you're a good guy, Johnny. I think you two deserve each other, the question is, are you willing to set aside your pride to get her back? Think about it, Johnny."

* * *

Becca sat at the bar of one of the many New York City clubs. She had just ordered her third beer when a very tall brunette approached her, leaning against the counter with his elbows.

"How's is goin', gorgeous?" he asked. She turned to look at him in disgust then rolled her eyes and got back to her drink. "Hey, hey, don't be like that; I just wanted to ask you to dance, or maybe I can buy you another drink, anything to put a smile on your beautiful face." She turned back to look at him now, to really look at him. He was tall, dark, and handsome, with dark brown eyes matching his hair and a smirk she likened to Johnny's, but not nearly as cute. Still, he would do.

"All right, I could use another drink," she agreed, downing the rest of the drink in her hand.

"What's your name, beautiful?" The man, about age twenty-eight or so, sat down beside her and hailed the bartender. "Two please."

"I'm Becca. And yourself?"

"Vince," he said with a smile.

* * *

It was three in the morning, and Johnny couldn't sleep. He had gotten in about an hour ago from his usual late night partying and tossed and turned ever since. Alicia's words were lying heavy upon his mind and no matter what he did he couldn't shake them. He had to talk to Becca, that is, if she'd talk to her. He opened his door cautiously to peer out into the hallway. Completely deserted. She was probably asleep, who wouldn't be? But he had to try. He crossed the hall on tiptoe and rapped on her door as quietly as he possibly could. Nothing. He placed his ear to the door. He couldn't hear any movement. Suddenly the elevator light flickered and little bell sounded, signaling someone was getting off. The doors opened and immediately Johnny backed up to let Becca and Vince past. The two were lip-locked, kissing more passionately than Johnny had ever kissed Becca until they had been dating for at least a month. He watched as she backed Vince up against the wall, pressed her hands on his chest, and began to fiddle with the buttons on his button-down shirt, still kissing him frantically. She pressed her body against his with ferocity as he moved his hands up and down her body hungrily. Once she had gotten his buttons undone she pulled him by the shirt into her room, closing the door behind them.

Johnny was in shock. He could hear the heavy panting from behind the door but he still honestly couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Becca, the girl who hadn't even kissed him until date three, had just come barreling through the hallway with some stranger in a passionate make-out session. She had opened the door to her room. Her room. A room he had never stepped foot in past sundown. He just couldn't believe it. For the first time in six years he wanted to cry, but his stupid pride got in the way, and he stomped back into his room, slamming his door behind him. He flung up the sliding window pane and jumped out the window, speeding off into the night sky in a bolt of fire.


	17. Smile

Okay, so it's been a long time...again, and I know you're all getting pretty sick of all my excuses, but this time I do have a good one: I GRADUATED!! So, as you can imagine, I've been terribly busy. But anyway, now that summer's here I have no excuses, I know. Anyway, enjoy this next chappie and I'll try to have the next one up fairly soon, and yes, the means less than a month. LOL. Notes!

BleedingRoses92: Thanks! I really do try to write in character and I must say, not to brag or anything, but I think I'm fairly good at it. I've gotten many compliments on it before. Anyway, thanks again! It's always nice to hear positive feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

PadfootCc: That's exactly what Becca was trying to do.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Reed walked through the Baxter Building into the kitchen to find Becca sitting at the table stirring a bowl of half-melted ice cream. Every so often she would lift a spoonful of the slush and dribble it right off of the spoon back into the sweet mush she had created. Something was wrong, something more than Johnny. He approached her carefully and sat down across from her at the table. She didn't seem to make any indication that she saw him at all.

"Becca," he said very tentatively and softly. She looked up with her eyes only, waiting for him to continue, still continuing to play with her ice cream. "Becca, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? What could possibly be wrong? Everything's just peachy, can't you tell?" she replied sarcastically. Reed's eyes only revealed more sorrow upon her reply; the poor girl was really suffering.

"Oh, yeah, you look just dandy," he said with a smirk. "Now, are you planning on drinking that or can I throw it away?" He nodded at her bowl of what was now cold soup.

"Take it," she sighed as stretched his arm across the table, scooped up the bowl, then stretched his arm across the kitchen, depositing the bowl in the sink.

"Now, what's wrong?" he demanded a bit more forcefully as she broke into tears right then and there, folding her arms upon the table and throwing her head into them, weeping her heart out. Reed just looked at her, absolutely stunned, not knowing what to do or say.

"I almost gave it away, I almost gave it away," she wept bitterly.

"G-gave what away?" he stammered, completely confused. She shook her head miserably as she continued to repeat the phrase over and over again, head still in her arms upon the table, not daring to look up into her older brother's eyes. Finally he regained his composure. "Gave what away, Becca?" She lifted her head then, slowly, tears streaming down her reddened face.

"My virginity!" she screamed at him. Now he truly was startled. He stretched his arm out slightly to take one of her hands in his and peered into her eyes concernedly.

"What are you talking about, Becca?" he breathed.

"Reed, I miss him so much; I miss Johnny so much," she sobbed. "I met a guy at a bar last night who was interested in me and thought I could use him to get back at Johnny. I took him back here and brought him into my room and nearly went all the way with him, but, but I just couldn't. Something must have snapped me out of it before I really did anything I would regret, but I already regret going as far as I did. Reed, I, I just don't know what to do anymore!" She collapsed, hand in her brothers, face on the table, too shamed to even face him. He let her cry, not knowing what to say to her anyway, and simply watched her, holding her hand for reassurance. His eyes were filled with concern for his beautiful younger sister, his younger sister that was suffering more than anyone deserved to at this very moment.

_This has got to end,_ he thought as he observed Becca's body quivering with tears.

* * *

Johnny sat on the edge of the balcony looking out at the city, the city he had once enjoyed so much but now seemed like just an annoyingly crowded town. He thought about all the beautiful girls out in the streets at that very moment and shuddered; they didn't bring him any pleasure anymore. His brain was constantly reverting back to the picture of Becca had had seen just a few minutes previous passing the kitchen. She had been seated at the table, a bowl of liquid ice cream before her, playing with it as if she were a three-year-old child. The bleak expression on her face had sent unpleasant shivers up his spine, so here he sat, contemplating his next move on the edge of the balcony.

"Hey."

Johnny whipped around to see Reed standing behind him in the doorway, two beers in his hand. Mr. Fantastic sauntered up to him and stretched out his arm, offering the beer to the Human Torch.

"Beer?" he offered questioningly. Johnny looked up at him, utterly surprised that Becca's protective older brother was actually talking to him again, but finally took the beer with a slight smirk as Reed smiled too and sat down beside him, dangling his legs off the balcony as well.

"So what gives?" Johnny asked after taking a sip.

"What do you mean?" Reed looked at him confusedly.

"You haven't talked to me in weeks, so why are you talking to me now?" he elaborated.

"I'm sorry, Johnny, my actions earlier were completely childish and totally uncalled for," Reed admitted.

"Well, I guess even nerds like you deserve to be stupid every now and then." Johnny smirked and took another swig.

"So what's on your mind?" Reed asked casually enough, but Johnny knew what he was getting at. For the second time that week, he decided to tell the truth, let someone see inside the real Johnny Storm.

"Becca," he admitted. Reed's eyes grew slightly wider for a moment as he simply stared at the cocky youth before him who suddenly didn't look so cocky anymore. He was hunched and dejected, upset and unhappy. "I just want to see her smile again." He looked up from the beer in his hands to peer into Reed's eyes with his own suffering ones. Reed didn't know what to say to him, so the two men just sat there in silence for a few minutes staring at the blue sky before them. Suddenly, Reed turned to Johnny.

"You know why you love her smile so much? For the same reason anyone does, for the same reason I do – because it's the smile of someone who doesn't have anything to hide, someone who's not looking for someone else to ease their pain because they've never been hurt in the first place. It's the smile that you rarely ever find on people any older than twenty – the smile of a child," Reed said as Johnny just sat there, not knowing what to say, almost waiting for Reed to go on, and he obliged. "And, you know, she never wastes a smile; every time she smiles she means it from the bottom of her heart with everything she's got. It's like her face was meant for nothing but joy, like seeing her frown would cause you pain, and, believe me, it does; I would know."

* * *

Becca sighed and opened the refrigerator, preparing to cook dinner for Reed, Susan, Ben, and Alicia. She didn't know exactly what she was going to make, but Susan and Alicia had made a trip to the grocery store that day so she was sure she'd find ingredients to make something. As she did so, Johnny happened the cross the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks upon the sight of Becca, not knowing what to do or say. He knew Reed had talked to him to try to initiate some sort of make-up between the two, but even though he hated to see the constant frown she now seemed to have pasted to her face, the anger in his heart that blazed whenever he thought about her beautiful form pressed against Vince's was too much for him to fight. He leaned his body against the doorway and shrugged casually.

"So, did you have fun the other night?" he questioned as she whipped around immediately at the sound of his voice.

"J-Johnny," she breathed. It had slipped out. "What do you mean?" Her voice had now hardened once again.

"Don't even try to play dumb, you know what I'm talking about – the other night with tall, dark, and handsome," he said nastily. Her eyes grew ten times wider, suddenly realizing that Johnny had been in the hall. He caught her slight action and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I saw you." She was stone silent. "Did you please him? Did he say you were the best he'd had yet?"

"Shut up!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes as she approached him, a wooden spoon in her hand which she was shaking at him vehemently. "What were you doing in the hall anyway?"

"I was coming to talk to you!" he shouted at her furiously. "But you seemed to be too busy lighting him up to pay any attention to me!"

"I didn't light him up!"

"Prove me wrong! I'm not blind; I saw you drag him into your room!"

"And if you'd stuck around another ten minutes you'd have seen him leave!"

"Oh, you're that quick, huh?"

"I didn't sleep with him!" she wailed at the top of her lungs, bursting into tears before him right then and there. She buried her head in her hands and cried harder than she ever had before. Johnny was absolutely stunned, too stunned to even comfort her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered, eyes wide.

"I didn't sleep with him," she repeated, lifting her head after a moment, her face drenched in tears. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it, Johnny." With that she fell into his chest, her face concealed in his shirt. For a moment he just stared at the weeping girl crying into his chest, but as realization stuck he finally wrapped his arms around her and held her close, resting his head on top of her shaking one.

* * *

"Hello?" Becca picked up her phone, a bright smile on her shining face. "Trixie? Oh my gosh, how are you?" Her eyes gleamed with a beautiful light she hadn't felt in weeks, and as she listened to the voice on the other end of the telephone it only brightened further. "You're kidding! You're coming to visit? I-I'll have to tell Reed, I mean, after all, this is his house, but we have plenty of room; I'm sure he won't mind. Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see you!"


	18. Trixie Sanders

Okay, I did mean to do this last week before I left for my week long vacation with the fam to go out west, but I got caught up in packing any only got a chance to write one scene and of course I wanted it longer than simply one short scene, so I just had to put it off until I got back. Sorry guys. More conflict! Yay! LOL. Enjoy! Notes!

Living.By.Will.: Thanks for the compliment! And yes, they made up, for now... Keep reading.

RavenRoyale': Don't ever give up on me! I do update eventually, I NEVER give up on a story, I promise, and now that it's summer and my big vacation is over I should be updating regularly until it's finished. Stick with me!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"She should be arriving any minute now," Becca muttered to herself, her fists clenched with extreme excitement in an attempt to calm herself, but of course it wasn't working in the least.

"Just hold your horses, Becca," Ben chuckled, placing a firm, hard hand on the redhead's shoulder. She looked up at him with a sweet smile.

"I know, I know; I'm just so excited," she squealed.

"How long has it been since you saw Trixie?" Reed asked her.

"Oh, gosh, I don't know, at least five years," Becca replied. "But we keep in contact pretty well, we just hardly ever get a chance to actually see each other."

"She was the pretty brunette, right?" Reed asked as Becca rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she was the pretty brunette," she sighed in response. Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of the super-model beauty walking right toward them.

"Becca?" the girl called, slightly unsure she was talking to the right person.

"Trix?" Becca cried.

"Becca!"

"Trixie!"

The two girls raced toward each other in nothing short of ecstasy, nearly tackling each other to the ground in a tight hug. Trixie Sanders had been one of Becca's closest friends all through her high school years. She was tall and slim with a beauty, curvy body and long, bouncing dark brown locks. Her eyes flashed with a sexual intensity that matched her long legs and she usually wore a mischievous grin that fit her personality to a tea. It was obvious that the girl had gotten around in high school and definitely still did. Regardless, Trixie was genuine and caring and held onto her close friends just as loyally as Becca did, which was why the girls had remained friends over the years despite the fact that they had attended separate colleges. However, she could be ruthless when it came to getting what she wanted, and in the regard her name could not have been more perfect for her.

"Oh, Trixie, I'm so glad you came to stay with us," Becca said as the girls finally released each other from their tight grips and made their way back over Reed and Ben.

"Well, like I said, I'd been given a long vacation at work which my boss insisted that I take this time, and I figured why not come see Becca in New York," she said, shrugging. "Although I do hope I'm no imposition; I can definitely get a hotel if this is an inconvenience." She looked at Reed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no imposition at all, we've got plenty of room now that the Baxter Building has been remodeled," Reed assured her. "It's good to see you again, Trixie." The two embraced shortly. "You haven't changed a bit; you look just as lovely as you did back in high school."

"Thank you, Reed, although I can't say the same about you. You've changed enormously; you're not Becca's geeky older brother anymore, that's for sure," she joked.

"Oh, he's geeky all right, he just doesn't look it so much anymore," Ben interjected as Trixie turned then to look at him.

"Y-you've changed a lot over the years too, Ben," she said.

"Don't let the rock exterior fool you; I'm just the same as I always was."

"Well, why don't we go back to the Baxter Building? We can drop off your stuff and get you situated and then maybe go out for dinner later," Becca suggested.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Trixie agreed.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Trixie," Susan greeted as the group entered the Baxter Building, Ben carrying Trixie's bags.

"You too, Susan," Trixie nodded. She looked around as if searching for something. "Wh-where's Johnny? I thought he lived here too."

"Oh, he does," Susan nodded.

"He's probably still asleep," Becca said, rolling her eyes with a playful smile.

"You're probably right; I haven't seen him yet this morning, or rather afternoon," Susan chuckled. "That's my lazy brother for you." Susan, Reed, and Trixie then entered the elevator with the luggage.

"We'll see you up there; I'm gonna take the stairs with Ben," Becca said. As they all reached the top floor, however, who should appear but a shirtless Johnny in nothing but boxers. He had obviously just woken up and stood staring at the group, confused, a carton of orange juice in hand.

"Oh, Johnny, do you have to drink out of the carton?" Susan sighed in annoyance.

"I'm a guy, Sue; it's what we do." He suddenly noticed Trixie, eyes roving up and down her body greedily. He couldn't help it; the girl was drop dead gorgeous. "Who's this?"

"Don't you remember me, Johnny?" Trixie questioned, approaching him with a flirtatious smirk which he readily returned.

"Names never were the things I was very concerned with in beautiful girls," he replied. The red light went off in Becca's brain.

"Oh, Johnny, this is Trixie Sanders, you remember, from high school," she said hurriedly, stepping up to join them.

"I thought you looked familiar."

"Yeah, uh, she's just in town for a visit," Becca said nervously. "Well, I guess we'd better be getting you settled in; follow me, Trixie; I'll show you where your room is."

"Uh, sure. I guess I'll see you later, Johnny!" Trixie called over her shoulder with a wave.

"You won't be able to avoid me if you try, but, of course, who would want to do that?" he teased. She laughed in return as she followed Becca down the hall.

_This is not good,_ Becca thought. _I can't lose him again, especially not to Trixie Sanders. I don't know how much more I can take._


	19. Trouble

Well, you should all be pleased. I updated in only a week. I think that's a record for the last ten chappies of this story. LOL. Enjoy! Notes!

Captain Tash: Thanks so much for the compliment! It's always so encouraging to read a good word, and I do work very hard to constantly improve my writing and style, so I'm glad you're pleased with the way I've written this story. I try extremely hard to write in character, and it's great to hear that I'm getting it right. LOL. Thanks for the compliment on my songs as well. I don't write songs nearly as often as stories, so I'm glad to hear that you liked them.

1000GreenSun: Becca and Johnny are officially back together at this point...for now. Keep reading.

hotforjensen101: It's good to be writing regularly again. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"So, this is your room," Becca said, opening the door for Trixie as she staggered in, dropping her two suitcases on the floor in front of her.

_How long does she plan on staying?_ Becca thought, eyeing the baggage wearily. She hadn't noticed the load before.

"It's nice, Becca," Trixie nodded satisfactorily, looking around the room. "Uh, where is Johnny's room?" Becca's eyes grew slightly wider upon Trixie's failed attempt at a nonchalant question, but finally decided to give in.

"A ways down the other hall," she sighed. Trixie repeated her action too, dejected.

"Oh." She looked up at Becca as she sat down on the bed. "Do you still have a thing for him?"

"Well, we have been dating for a while since I moved in," Becca said, determined to point out to Trixie right from the get-go that Johnny was her territory.

"Really?" Trixie seemed shocked at this statement.

"Well, he took me out on a couple of dates before about a week after I moved in and then we started getting progressively more serious about our relationship. I did break it off once about a month ago, but we just recently got back together," Becca explained, but no sooner had she spoken then she noticed the wheels turning in Trixie's head. Her eyes said it all.

_So, they just got back together, huh? Perfect._

* * *

That night at dinner Trixie was introduced to Alicia who had been working during the day and wasn't able to meet her beforehand. The meal went wonderfully, except Becca got the ever-growing feeling that she was losing Johnny once again, this time to one of her best friends. They joked and laughed and teased each other until she could barely stand it. Whose man was he anyway? She could hardly tell anymore. She thought he had changed after the whole Vince incident. Apparently not, at least not as far as she could see. Still, flirting was just in Johnny's nature. Maybe there really was nothing behind it. Either way, she knew she needed to have a long talk with Trixie, but she didn't know quite how to do it. After all, to Trixie she would probably come off as accusing her instead of simply trying to put up a few caution cones.

* * *

"Good night, Johnny," Becca whispered to the Human Torch later that night before disappearing into the recesses of her own room. They were standing in the dimly lit hallway, mere centimeters away from each other. She brought her lips up to meet his and kissed him sweetly, tenderly, gently. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, bringing one up to remove the clip she always kept in her hair. It fell to the floor with a clack and he ran his hand through her hair, his other arm still wrapped around her waist. They kissed for another minute or so before she pulled away, placing her hands on his chest.

"You sure you don't want to go down to the club tonight?" he asked her once more. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I don't think so – not tonight. In all the commotion of meeting Trixie and getting her settled in and everything, I'm exhausted," Becca replied.

"Yeah, she quite a woman, isn't she?" Johnny said, looking off down the hall with a small smirk. Becca's face grew sullen instantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Aw, come on, Becca; it doesn't mean a thing, okay? She's cool is all," he responded. She studied his face for a moment skeptically, not sure whether she should believe him or not. Unfortunately, he was nearly impossible to read, but she thought it best to give him the benefit of the doubt, so she allowed her lips to form a tiny smile.

"Well, good night," she said, pecking his lips once more and then turning around and entering her room.

"Good night, Becca."

* * *

"Hey, Johnny," Trixie said, waltzing up to the boy leaning against the balcony of the Baxter Building, staring out into the night sky. He started and whipped around to see the super model beauty standing right behind him.

"Oh, hey, Trixie," he said. Only then did her notice her attire. She was dressed in a beautiful black dressed covered into sequins which reflected the lights of the city below, dazzling him with light that urged his eyes to look upward at her booming bust, nearly hanging out of her dress. When he finally tore his eyes away from her chest and stunningly long, smooth legs, glowing a soft bronze in the nightlight, he made his way up to her face. She had applied a smoky look to her already dark make-up that seemed to complete her package which seemed to nearly entrance him. "Hey, babe, where are you goin'?"

"I thought I'd check out the nightlife," she said slyly. "Wanna join me?" Johnny stood there staring at her, wondering whether he should or not. Becca's heart, her feelings for him which were becoming more and more evident every day, were tugging on his heartstrings, and somewhere, deep down inside, his own feelings for Becca which were beginning to grow as well were tugging too. He wouldn't normally have been so hesitant, but there was this one feeling he just couldn't shake. Was it love?

"I don't know if I should; you see, I don't know if Becca told you or not, but we're dating and-" he started as she broke him off, bringing herself closer to his body.

"What's the matter with you, Johnny? Back in high school one woman wasn't nearly good enough for you," Trixie urged him. He smirked, reminiscing for a moment.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed contentedly. "But Becca-"

"Becca doesn't have to know a thing about it," Trixie interrupted. He allowed his eyes to drink in her body one last time before deciding.

"All right, gorgeous," he said, and with that they walked back into the building and disappeared into the elevator.


	20. Leaving

Well, everyone, we are nearing the end. Stay with me as the heat gets turned up another notch! Notes!

jack kelly's cowgirl: Don't worry, that's exactly the effect I was going for. LOL.

sd freek: Thank you so much! I'm glad my writing style has pleased you enough to keep reading, and I'm glad you like the way I've written and developed Becca's character throughout the story.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Trixie and Johnny returned around three in the morning, kissing passionately as they exited the elevator on the top floor of the Baxter Building. She backed him up against the wall, kissing his lips fiercely and running her tongue along the back of his bottom teeth. His own recoiled and returned into her mouth playfully until he finally managed to push the door to his room open. Trixie pushed him into the room, panting, and fell down onto his bed beside him, hands on his chest, straddling him and kissing his chest as he fiddled with her dress until he had finally lifted it over her head, leaving nothing more than a tiny pair of bikini underwear and a black push-up bra on her sensual, tan body. She pressed her form against his and ran her finger through his hair, a bra strap falling down off of one of shoulders delicately. Suddenly he stopped, sitting up slightly.

"What is it, baby?" she asked, kissing his neck tenderly.

"I, I can't do it," he said, looking down into her pleading eyes.

"What?" She was confused. This wasn't the Johnny Storm she remembered.

"I, I think I'm falling love with Becca, and I just couldn't do this to her," he admitted slowly.

"Oh, Johnny-" Trixie started.

"No, please. Trixie, you're beautiful and intoxicating and up until a few weeks ago I would have done you in a heartbeat, but I can't now; so, so just go, okay?" he said. She looked deep into his eyes to see if he really meant it. If there was even a hint of doubt she was sure she could change his mind, but finally she sighed, picked her dress up off the floor, grabbed a towel hanging from his desk chair, wrapped it around her body, and left as quickly as she come, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Becca tossed and turned restlessly, waking herself up around three in the morning. She heard the faint sound of the elevator and groggily got out of bed and opened her door to see who could possibly be up at this hour. Normally if Johnny was still up he would fly up to the balcony and enter that way. What she saw woke her up completely. Johnny and Trixie kissing passionately in the hallway until he finally pulled her into his room. She could not believe what she had just seen. She disappeared back to her room and sat on her bed in utter shock, too stunned to feel anything, not sadness, not anger. Nothing. Minutes later she heard the door to Johnny's room open and peeped her head out to see Trixie exiting in a towel, dress in hand.

"I'll kill him," she whispered to herself, hot tears of anger welling up in her eyes.

* * *

"You two-timer!" Becca shouted at Johnny the next morning. He had just entered the kitchen and this time she wasn't using the silent treatment on him. She reared back and slapped him as she spat her words in his shocked face. She had done quite a job too, leaving a large red handprint on left cheek.

"What the hell did I do?" he cried when he had actually gotten it through his brain that she had slapped him.

"You know exactly what you did, or were you too drunk last night to remember hooking up with Trixie?" she screamed.

"Hooking up with Trixie? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, Johnny! And I saw her leaving minutes later wrapped in one of your towels; explain that!"

"I made a mistake, Becca," he admitted, hanging his head.

"I'll say you did!" she cried.

"She came onto me and we went out dancing last night, but we didn't hook up," he explained.

"You liar!"

"Just shut up and let me explain!" he screamed at her. "I wanted to, okay? I wanted to hook up with her more than you'll ever know, but I didn't! I didn't because, because I'm in love with you!"

"That's a load of crap! You've never loved anyone and you never will! You'll always be playing the field, and you know what? I just can't take it anymore! I'm leaving, Johnny, and then you won't have to worry about hurting my feelings. You can light Trixie's fire every night for all I care. My career is picking up anyway, I've been writing more recently, and I'm sure I'll be just fine on my own again."

"Becca-"

"Just stay away from me, Johnny." She left her position at the stove where she was making pancakes and rushed into the hallway, stopping in the doorway to look back at him. "You know, I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you back in high school, but I knew you weren't the right guy for me, always playing the field and all that. When my career went down the tubes and I had to come live with Reed I thought there just might have been a chance that you had changed, and when you hadn't I thought I could make you change because I wanted you so badly, but I was wrong. You'll never change, and I'm not going to waste my life away wishing for the impossible anymore."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Trixie asked, walking through Becca's open doorway to find the redhead ferociously packing a suitcase full of her clothes.

"What does it look like? I'm packing," she said curtly.

"I can see that," Trixie chuckled. "Why?"

"Everything's been going much better with my career and it's time for me to get back to work and get out of my brother's hair," she said.

"Well, geez, you should have said something to me about this earlier; I mean, I was planning on staying a lot longer than just one night. When are you leaving?" Trixie questioned.

"Tomorrow. I've scheduled a night flight out of here, but I'll probably leave early in the morning," Becca replied, never looking up at the girl.

"Come on, Becca, you're usually not this impulsive. What prompted this?" she asked as Becca stopped and finally looked up into Trixie's dark eyes.

"I just figured I was in the way of you and Johnny," she said harshly.

"Me and Johnny?" she questioned confusedly, but then it hit her. "There's nothing between me and Johnny, Becca; I wanted there to be and I was a backstabber and a jerk, and I'm so sorry. We almost hooked up last night, but he stopped it. He wouldn't go through with it because he didn't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter," Becca said firmly. "He'll never change; I'm better off without him. You might as well give up on trying to convince me to stay because I'm not going to. I have my own life to live back in Baltimore." She turned back to her clothes and resumed packing steadily, refusing to look back up at Trixie

"I'm so sorry, Becca," the brunette whispered. "I'll leave tonight."

* * *

"What? But why?" Reed asked. He, Susan, Ben, and Alicia all stared at Becca in nothing short of ultimate shock and confusion.

"Things are just getting better for me and I think it's about time I got back to Baltimore and out of your hair," she said nervously.

"Becca, you're not in our hair at all; we've loved having you," Susan objected pleadingly.

"Still, it's time I left, before I do overstay my welcome," she said with a slight smirk, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll be leaving in the morning." With that she turned on her heel and left the kitchen to return to her room.

"What do you think her real reason is?" Ben asked after she had gone.

"Johnny," Alicia said truthfully as everyone turned to look at her worriedly.


	21. Never Try Love

Well, the second to last chappie. Can you believe it's almost over? I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story from the very beginning. I love you all! Well, there's really not much more I can say except read and enjoy! Notes!

Sock-Thief-Bandit: I do apologize for the last chappie. I know it didn't delve as deep into their characters. I ended up writing it in sort of a hurry. I know, not the best move, but I've got another fic I'm in the middle of writing and I'm trying to wrap this one up. Still, no excuse. Let me know what you think of this one as far as digging a bit deeper. I was planning on delving deeper later, I just postponed it for this chappie. So, like I said, just let me know how you like this one and if you think it goes deeper into their characters and into the way they're truly feeling. I tried. LOL.

jack kelly's cowgirl: Don't worry, I don't have my own experience, I just daydream a lot. LOL. And, no, it's not ALWAYS like that. LOL. Anyway, sorry for the awkwardness. LOL. Oh, and don't worry, you're never supposed to like Trixie, that's how I intended it. Her apologizing to Becca is never supposed to redeem her character.

Living.By.Will.: Did you ever get your computer fixed and finish the last chappie so you could continue on to this one?

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Becca, I really wish you wouldn't do this," Reed said, racing after his impulsive sister who was speed-walking toward the security line at the airport. It was seven in the morning and her flight wasn't until five that evening.

"I had to leave sometime, Reed," she said, turning around for a moment.

"Bec, come on," Ben pleaded. "You don't have to leave."

"I have to get back to my own life, Ben," she said firmly. "Things are picking up with my writing and pretty soon I'll be able to pick up right where I left off. I'm gonna be fine."

"But we won't," Reed said suddenly as Ben nodded. She looked at them questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"What Reed means is we won't be fine if you leave like this," Ben replied.

"Leave like what?" she questioned, still confused and a bit put out.

"Impulsive and hurt," Reed said. She stared at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. "We all know the real reason you're leaving Becca. We're sorry Johnny hurt you-" She held up her hand to stop him.

"Johnny has nothing to do with why I'm leaving," she said crossly, glaring at her brother. "Now are you gonna hug me before I go or not?" She was about to enter the security line. Reed sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around his little sister tight.

"I love you, Becca," he whispered. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," she breathed. When they pulled apart she turned to Ben, who finally smirked.

"Ah, come here, you," he said, pulling her into his arms. "We love ya, Bec. Take care; come back and see us, all right? No more of these sudden trips to Europe." She chuckled.

"Okay, Ben." She drew away from him slowly and smiled up at him. "I'll see ya. Love you." She waved at the two and then entered the security line. Reed and Ben simply looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Trixie had her bags packed and was prepared to leave by noon. It was awkward, leaving after Becca had left. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye to her, but then, why would Becca ever want to even speak to her again anyway? She knew she deserved this though. As she walked out the door she ran into Reed sauntered down the hallway.

"Oh, Reed," she said hurriedly, caught completely off guard.

"Trixie," he said flatly. "You getting ready to go?"

"Well, now that Becca's gone there's really no reason for me to stay; I don't want to impose upon your hospitality any longer," she replied, barely able to look at him she was so ashamed. There was a long pause of awkward silence. "I-I'm so sorry for what I did to Becca, Reed; I, I just wanted you to know that." She bowed her head, awaiting his words.

"I know you are, Trixie," he said finally. "But you've damaged a relationship that might not ever be repaired; Ben and I weren't able to stop her this morning at the airport; she's so stubborn."

"I know, I-I'm so sorry," she repeated, on the verge of tears.

"I think it'd be best if you'd just go now," he said as she nodded and continued to shuffle on down the hall with her bags.

* * *

Becca set her carry-on bag down beside her at the empty gate and broke into tears right then and there, crying her eyes out. She could care less who saw at this point. She hadn't cried since it happened; she had been to angry to cry, but now it all decided to just come out. She bent over, placed her elbows on her knees and her face in her palms, and wept, long and hard. She had loved him; she had really loved him, at least she was as sure as anyone can be who has never been in love before. He had made her giddy just looking at him; he had made her melt when he touched her; and he had nearly intoxicated her whenever they had kissed. Why did he have to be such a player? Why did the one man that she had ever truly looked at in her entire life have to be such an inconsiderate, self-centered, egotistical jerk? All the anger now only made her heart ache even more.

_Why?_

Obviously his confession of love hadn't gotten through to her.

* * *

Johnny was torn to shreds. He had no idea what to do. She was gone. He could barely comprehend it, in fact, he couldn't comprehend it. She had become such a part of his life, such a wonderful part of his life, that he found himself hardly able to live without her. His heart ached so badly he could barely stand it. Now he was convinced – he truly had loved her. He hadn't said a word to Trixie since she had left his room two nights ago; now she was gone too. Good. He wandered around aimlessly, trying to think of a plan to get Becca back, and finally made his way into her room, now completely empty – well, not quite. He found a small piece of paper hiding in the far corner and sauntered over, bending down and pulling the paper off the floor. He stood and began to read. It was a song, a song she must have written only a few weeks ago at the most, maybe even within the last few days.

Never Try Love

Verse 1: Wanted to find out what love really was

I had never known it before

Some people tell you love is blind

Well, I don't know about the rest of the world

But it sure as heck is to me

Verse 2: Met a boy walkin' down the road one day

He was perfect

The curve of his body, the touch of his hair, and the way his lips felt on mine

Little did I know, oh, little did I know

He never, ever, ever saw inside me

Chorus: Oh, I loved him

I wanted him

I worshipped him with every breath I took

But he threw me away, smashed my heart in two

And I'll never try love, no I'll never try love again

Bridge: Oh, why does it hurt so to let you go?

I know you never really cared for me

So if you see me on the street again someday just turn your head away

There are prettier fish in the sea than me

Verse 3: I'm never coming back

Don't plead or beg

I can't stand to even see your face

You used me and you crushed me

How could you ever say you loved me?

And how could ever I convince myself that I loved you?

Chorus

Verse 4: Love is like a fire that can't see its own light

A flame yearning for a soul to save

This is what they told me, this is what they say

But don't believe a word

'Cause what they don't tell you is love cuts you to the bone and leave you cold and naked in the street

Just like you did to me

Chorus

Johnny sat down on the mattress that she had once used as a bed, tears welling up in his eyes for the first time in years. Suddenly Susan appeared in the doorway and, seeing her brother in such utter pain, rushed to his side.

"Johnny, are you all right?" she asked concernedly, squatting before him and peering into his face with her own does of sadness written on her pretty face.

"How could she just leave me?" he sighed, bent over his knees, elbows resting on them, raking his hands through his hair in utter frustration and anxiety.

"Because you left her, Johnny," Susan replied, sitting down beside him as he looked up so he could see into her eyes. "Becca doesn't want some fly-by-night romance; she wants a man who'll come home at five after saving the world during the day and sit down and eat the wonderful meal she's prepared for him – a man who will talk with her and see her for more than just her body under the covers. She wants a man who will respect her, protect her, and love her soul as well as her figure. She wants candlelit dinners and moonlit nights, walks in the park while holding hands and lips that, when they tenderly touch hers, will express the love he feels for her in a way that no one else ever could. She wants to fall in love, Johnny, not love the moment." As she finished her speech, Susan looked deep into her brother's eyes, begging him to understand.

"I think I know what that feels like now," he said after a long period of silence. "But now she's gone. Wh-what do I do?"

"Go after her," Susan said almost immediately.

"Go after her?" he questioned surprisingly.

"Johnny, Becca's always wanted you to be that man; that's not about to change, but you've got to show her that you're worthy of being that man, show her that she didn't just make a big mistake, show her that she means to you what you mean to her, show her that you know what it means to fall in love," Susan said.

Johnny turned to look his sister in the eyes for only a moment, considering what she had just said. Go after her? Would she really listen to him now? Then again, did it really matter? He had to try, no matter what. It was his one last chance, and he wouldn't screw it up this time. If she would listen to him, he would make it worth her while. He would convince her that he truly did love her someway, somehow. He pushed himself up off the bed with determination and walked out the door without another word.


	22. Gate C14

Well, here it is - the finale of Just Another Girl. I hope you all have enjoyed it. PLEASE let me know what you thought of it, even if you haven't reviewed at all up until this point. I always love to hear what everyone thought of how I ended my stories. On another note, if you liked this story I'd be honored if you'd check out my other stuff. My new project, which I will be posting VERY soon since I just can't wait and have already been writing on it, will be a Chronicles of Narnia fanfic, so if you're a fan I'd love it if you'd check it out! But enough rambling. You want to know how it ends. LOL. Well, then, read! I do have a few final notes though!

Selene1890: I am so honored by your wonderful review. It's so great to hear that awesome feedback and to know that I really have inspired emotion in my writing. In answer to your questions though, yes, that song was my own. I can't write music, only lyrics. I'm not very big on songwriting, but when I'm inspired I do dabble in it a bit and I'm very proud of the ones I have written. Second, no, I have never been through a situation like this, thank God. I haven't even ever dated before, so I'm glad that I can write this well enough that it's believable! That makes me SO happy! Thank you so much for the encouraging words! I hope you like the way it ends!

summersgirl2526: The song was written by yours truly. Sadly, there's no music to it since I can't write music to save my life, but I can write lyrics. LOL. I'm glad you liked them. :) I don't write songs too much, but the ones I have written I am proud of, and I'm glad I had the chance to share a few of them with you in this story.

Sock-Theif-Bandit: No, the rambling is cool. I'm a big rambler myself, so don't worry. LOL. I love reading long reviews (as long as they're good, and yours was so it's nothing to worry about, LOL). Yes, I did write the song myself; I'm glad you liked it. I'm also glad I could write in more of their own personal feelings in that last chappie for you. I told you I was getting there. LOL. And don't worry, as much as it looks like I know what love is through my writing, I have no clue when it comes to personal experiences. I've never even dated. LOL.

Kiku-chan214: Nope, Trixie's gone for good. Good riddance. LOL.

sd freek: Yup, I wrote it! Glad you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Becca sighed as the last group was called onto the plane. She rose slowly from her seat, slung her carry-on bag over her left shoulder and her purse over her right, and made her way into the long line of boarding passengers. However, just as she was about to hand the lady at gate C-14 her ticket to get on the plane, she heard her name and whipped around to see who in the world could be calling her name.

"Becca! Becca! Rebecca Richards!" Johnny Storm shouted, pushing his way past the security guards and the millions of girls who were beginning to swarm him.

"J-Johnny," she breathed, hardly able to believe that it was really him.

"Becca," he sighed, hunched over in exhaustion before her, finally able to shake the last few girls off of his arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Stopping you from getting on that plane," he replied, looking up into her face determinedly. She rolled her eyes, turned back around, and started to hand her ticket to the woman at the gate. "Don't you dare get on that plane."

"And why not?" she demanded, turning on him angrily. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just fly out of New York City right now and never come back."

"Because I love you," he said softly, gazing into her eyes pleadingly, praying that somehow his words would penetrate her heart and that she would believe him. He couldn't live without her; he knew it now, and he wasn't going to let her go.

"You don't know the meaning of the word, Johnny," she said sorrowfully.

"I may not have known it before, but I do now, and that's all that matters," he said sweetly, smirking that adorable smirk that was almost impossible for her to resist. "Becca, I know I hurt you terribly. I've always been the kind of guy who runs away from any sort of commitment faster than I can fly, and I know you're not looking for that kind of guy. You want someone who will always be there for you and tell you how much they love you more than any other. Up until now I've done a lousy job at being that kind of guy, and I honestly never really wanted to be that kind of guy, until you came along. Becca, there's something different about you, something no other girl I've ever met has. I can't put my finger on it, but it's something I've come to realize that I can't live without. I can't live without you, Becca." He took one of her hands in his and held her gaze steady. "I want to hold you and love you and just be with you the rest of my life. I know it may be hard for you to believe that the Human Torch is finally whipped, but it's true. I love you, Becca, and I know now that I always will."

"Ma'am, we need your ticket now or you'll miss your flight," the woman at the gate said. Becca couldn't hear her. She was crying, tears of joy streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it; she honestly couldn't believe it. Johnny Storm had just told her he loved her. He had chased after her and stopped her at the gate just so he could tell her the words she had dreamt of hearing from him her entire life.

"J-J-Johnny," she sputtered through her tears, shivering uncontrollably.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly. He then blew a soft, sweet, warm air onto her face, instantly drying her tears.

"Oh, Johnny!" she cried, throwing herself into his outstretched arms as her bags fell from her shoulders, crying into his shirt.

"Ma'am," the woman at the gate urged once again.

"I think she's changed her mind, don't you?" Johnny said with a wink. The woman smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Johnny, I, I love you so much," Becca breathed, pulling her face away from his chest to look up into his beautiful eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"There's nothing to apologize for," he said, bending his neck down to touch his lips to hers. She stretched hers out to reach his and the two stood there at the gate kissing, Becca running her hands through his hair as he reached up and pulled the clip out of hers. He cupped the back of her head in his right hand, wrapped his left arm around her waist, and pulled her tighter into his body just as the engines of a plane revved far off in the distance. Minutes later the couple still stood there kissing as the plane took off, heading straight for Baltimore.

The End


End file.
